Alliance
by DestinysArrow
Summary: AU. Hagrid lost Harry on that fateful Halloween night multiple pairs independent Harry. Harry is raised by a family of aurors and is aware of his destiny how will this alter his years at Hogwarts. correcting in progress
1. Year 1

Title: _Alliance_

By: DestinysArrow

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognisable characters they are the property of J.K. Rowling and other affiliated members. I am but a lowly student with time on her hand and a wild imagination. _Please note some exerts are quoted from the book. _

Summary: AU. Hagrid lost Harry on that fateful Halloween night which leads him to learning about his heritage a lot earlier - multiple pairs- independent Harry.

Paring: I'm thinking Harry-Ginny, Hermione and Ron, Draco and Amara although I am partial to Ginny or Hermione with Draco so you never know but all requests are welcome.

A/N: Its first fanfic so please be gentle… any _constructive_ feedback will be welcome so please leave a comment, and I will reply to any review if a question is asked.

**_Thanks To My New Wonderful Beta _****_Xdeadforeverx _****_ who is going over all my older chapters!!!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

"What are you doing here?" Professor McGongall asked Dumbledore.

"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."

"You don't mean – you _can't _mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore – you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son- I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter live here! It's absurd!"

"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly.

"Really Dumbledore, these people will never understand him! He'll be famous – a legend – I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter Day in the future – there will be books about Harry – every child in our world will know his name!"

"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very serious over the top of his half moon glasses. "Fame, before he can even walk its enough to turn any boys head."

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed then said "Yes- yes, you're right of course"

Dumbledore smiled triumphantly "but then again you never know." His eyes twinkled mischievously as a low rumbling sound broke through the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as it came closer- a huge motorbike roared its way to them stopping a short distance away. A huge man straddled the beast as it came to a stop and then gingerly climbed off of it.

"Hagrid" said Professor McGonagall as she eyed the hugely intimidating man in front of her with little more than distrust.

"Professor McGonagall mam" nodded Hagrid as he looked down at his large feet.

"Well" asked Professor McGonagall as she pulled down the sleeves of her robes, "where is he?"

Hagrid began to blubber, muttering incoherent words.

"I'm sorry what was that" asked McGonagall as she leaned in closer

Hagrid simmered down "I said I lost him."

"What do you mean you lost him" McGonagall shouted as Hagrid began weeping again. Dumbledore stood quietly beside McGonagall watching Hagrid with care.

"I don't know what happen' sir Dumbledore sir, I went to the house like you said and picked up 'arry"

"And?" insisted McGonagall

Hagrid looked down again "well I thought I'd grab a picture or two just in case… and I swear 'arry was with me the entire time but you see" Hagrid began to fidget and his voice trailed off.

"Do get on with it" snapped McGonagall obviously irritated at Hagrid's clumsiness.

Hagrid sharply looked up "Right I didn't realise there was floo powder on the shelf and I reckon that I must have spilled some in the fire, cause next thing I knew the fire turned green and well 'arry was gone."

McGonagall looked at Dumbledore "what do you think professor? A floo network is only activated when a person steps in the fire and clearly pronounces their destination, is there anyway it could work otherwise?"

Dumbledore looked as McGonagall for a moment and then took out a lemon drop sweet popping it in his mouth he sucked thoughtful "I dare say this is a mystery."

"A mystery! Is that all you've got to say professor? This is Harry Potter we're talking about! We need him- his the boy who live" shouted McGonagall.

Dumbledore sighed softly "We'll find him. Besides I'm sure wherever Harry is his ok"

"And how do you know that?" Professor McGonagall asked indignantly.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled "This is the boy who defeated Voldermort is he not? And did you not say that anywhere is better than here?" He swept his hand to number four.

"Yes-yes I did, but Professor, but we don't know _how _he killed you-know-who and what if he's with one of them"

"I believe, McGonagall old friend, that Harry's defeat was more than luck but divine intervention and I must believe that divine intervention is keeping Harry safe till he is ready"

McGonagall frowned "I want you to know that I'm not happy but I guess any place is better then this place".

"Well" said Dumbledore "we shall wait for his arrival there's nothing left for us here"

"I shall see you soon I expect" McGonagall said as she disappeared in a flash.

"Yes yes bye dear" said Dumbledore before he turned to Hagrid "And the letter?"

"It was with him sir"

"Good good, well you should be off then"

Hagrid nodded and headed to his bike, he turned around again before mounting and asked, "is he really going to be ok sir professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore gazed wistfully up at the sky "I believe he will be."

As the giant hopped on his bike he looked up at the starry sky "good luck 'arry" and then away he went.

_**Ten years later**_

"Harry!" called out Arnon.

Harry ran down the flight of stairs as fast as he could and skidded to a halt by the doorway where he was greeted by an older boy

"You're getting faster." Harry grinned as he followed the boy inside and sat at the table where the sound of sizzling bacon and the aroma of strong coffee greeted him.

"Morning Harry," said Mrs Sato as she put a plate in front of Harry.

"Morning mom," Harry replied as he began digging into his food. About half way through his meal he heard the sound of footsteps and then someone plopping into the seat behind him, Harry sniggered and the person kicked his chair causing Harry to chock on the piece of bacon he was eating

"Oh sorry'" said Amara even though Harry could tell she wasn't in the slightest.

"I'm sure you are," mumbled Harry sarcastically as he continued eating.

Ignoring him she addressed their mother, "Where's dad?"

"At the ministry" she replied,

"What for?" Amara inquired curiously.

"Now you know better than to ask," replied Mrs Sato sternly as she pulled out a wand and forced the dishes to wash themselves.

"Right," Amara nodded and looked over at Harry who was staring into space.

"Harry," she hissed as she inclined her head towards their mother and Harry jogged himself out of his gaze and joined the conversation.

"Ah he's with the aurors," said Harry so definitively that it came out more as a statement than a question.

Mrs Sato smiled "Since that was not a question I can say that he called an emergency meeting with all aurors in the southern part of the US".

"What's going on?" asked Arnon who had been quiet up on till then.

"Now that's private business that you can't know until you're 16." The children all sighed exasperatedly. "Now why don't you three get started on your training," said Mrs Sator as she ushered them out of the room. Once they were gone she walked over to a drawer and pulled out a letter, it was from the Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry in Scotland all the way across the globe from their place in Maryland USA. She frowned and bit down on her lip knowing that it was time they spoke to Harry and told him everything they knew.

**OXOXOX **

Upstairs Harry was in his room reading some spell books that his older brother had given him they were books from his first year at _Aurorian Acedamy for magical beings_. Harry himself couldn't wait because this year he would be getting his acceptance letter and then he'd be able to get his very own wand and do all the fancy spells that can only be done using your own wand. Sure, Harry had a wand but it wasn't his and it made spells remarkably difficult to do but he was assured that knowing the theory behind a spell and getting the wand movements' right would make it all the much easier to get it right when he got his own wand. So Harry practiced all the time so that when he finally went to school he wouldn't be an embarrassment to his family. It was not that he was slow or any less intelligent that his brother or sisters it was just that, well quite frankly Harry always knew that he was adopted he looked nothing like any member of his family. For one he had bright green eyes and the rest of his family had smoky brown. Another thing was he still had a British accent when they all spoke with an American one. This realisation made Harry all the more determined to be similar to his family and to have something that showed that he really was a member and not just a stranger. Thus he prided himself on excelling on all the same things as his brother and sisters so they would always have something to talk about.

It was Harry's fear that because they were blood related they would instinctively be closer and leave Harry alone. Even after 10 years this fear plagued his mind which had been steadily growing as his 11th birthday drew closer. Sighing softly to himself Harry tried to shake of his nostalgic feelings but he's eyes drifted to a photo frame of he's 10th birthday. There was Arnon, he was 12 now and was going to be in his second year, and he was also the one who taught Harry to fly and told Harry that he was a natural flier. Then there was Ari she was 6 years older than Harry and in her 6th year at school and was the nicest person he'd ever known. Sometimes when Harry couldn't sleep because he had nightmares, she would sit up with him and tell him about anything and everything until he fell asleep. Now he's younger sister, Amara, by a couple days was something special Harry always thought, because she had the ability to make him either really annoyed or make him laugh but most importantly because they had this long fuelled rivalry, a relationship based on the idea _anything you can do I can do better_ and that always made him push himself harder. Then there was Mr and Mrs Sato, Mr Sato was the head of the department of magical law enforcement and managed all the auror's in this part of the state and because of that Harry and his bother and sisters were well versed in subjects such as the defence of dark arts and charms. It was Harry's aim to become an auror once he graduated school and so he took his studies very seriously as the requirements are extremely difficult. While Mrs Sato worked for the department of international magical cooperation which tries to get wizards from different magical countries to cooperate she was the leading ambassador for international cooperation.

Harry always felt lucky that he could have such a wonderful family but sometimes he wondered about what he's real parents were like, he'd never asked because he was afraid that everyone would hate him if he did, and so he pretended that it didn't matter… but sometimes it was hard not to.

"Harry!" Called Amara as she came into he's room, "Dad's back, he says he needs to talk to you."

Harry blinked, "What have I done wrong today?" Amara giggled.

"I don't know lets go find out." They voyaged outside and met Arnon in the hallway

"So what's the plan?" he asked.

Harry grinned "We all did it". They grinned and nodded unaware that there whole life was about to change.

_Much Later _

Harry sat rigid on his bed staring at the wallpaper, his brother and sisters sat quietly around him, no one moved, no one spoke no one did anything, but Harry wished they would, he wished that instead of this encompassing silence that was the sound of arguing or better yet laughter but there was nothing and thus Harry was left free to reflect on the letters he had just received. The first letter was from a man called Dumbledore who explained the situation that led to Harry ending up living with the Sato's,

_To whom it may concern, _

_As you well know, in _ _England__ there were great atrocities carried out by a dark lord known as Voldemort, a truly evil man who killed many great men and women who stood in his way. However Voldemort met his end on one fateful Hallowe'en night when he attempted to kill the Potter's, regrettably he killed 2 out of the 3 Potters- Lily and James Potter but mysteriously could not kill the youngest Potter- Harry Potter but met his end instead. As you also may know that such a defeat abate an unknowing one makes Harry easily the most famous person ever to appear in our wizarding world and as such I feel that a boy must learn to crawl before he can walk. Harry must have a normal life free from fame yet one that his parents would approve us and thus I have sent Harry to you. A family with a history of magic powerful enough to protect him if need be, a family that I believe can provide him with the love and skills to protect him. But all I ask from you is to not tell Harry about his parents till he is old enough and while I do trust your judgment the paper is enchanted so that the words that are read cannot be repeated…. Until he is ready. _

_Yours sincerely _

_Professor Dumbledore  
_

When he first read the letter Harry had thousands of questions that he'd like to ask but literally couldn't find the words, the man- Dumbledore had been ever so polite leaving Harry baffled at how he could use the words kill and regrettably in a sentence and hope to sound anything but callous. Who was this man to make this decision about Harry? Was he an uncle or a close friend of the family and if so why didn't he take Harry in but sent him to virtual strangers. There was nothing telling about the identity of the man except for the fact that he called himself professor. Which lead Harry to the next letter which was an acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry to which Dumbledore was in charge, it seemed that Harry had been on the list ever since he had been born because both his parents had attended the school and thus Harry would be attending that school as well. From what his parent had told him it was the best school in the UK equivalent to _Aurorian Acedamy _in the US but still it meant leaving.

It had been 2 hours ago since he had been given both of the letters though Harry himself was unaware of how much time had passed, as he stared stoically at the wall. Did time even matter to one whose life had just crumbled beneath his feet?

"Harry," Ari called softly as the clock ticked "Are you alright?"

Harry blinked he was pretty sure he was anything but alright "yeah" but he humoured her anyway it was not like he knew what he was feeling anyway,

"Are you sure?"

Harry nodded but still looked at the wall.

"Really" Amara asked "cause I'd be mad" Harry head snapped to her, he wasn't sure whether it was the casual tone she used or the fact that she had named an emotion Harry could recognise but she had gotten his attention.

"_Mad_ what do I have to be _mad _about" asked Harry, his eyes blazing "THE FACT THAT MY PARENTS WERE MURDERED, THE FACT THAT I HAVE TO GO TO SOME SCHOOL HALF WAY AROUND THE WORLD OR THE FACT THAT I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL I'M GOING TO DO" yelled Harry

"All of it" agreed Amara

Deflated by her continued relaxed tone he sagged on his bed "what do I do"

"We can't answer that Harry" said Ari

"No" agreed Arnon as Harry began to lose hope "but we can tell you what we would do in that situation" Harry looked up eagerly "we'll get revenge"

"But his dead already" said Amara "Harry killed him"

"There was no body" said Ari "there would be a body if he died"

Arnon snorted "unless of course Harry blew him into pieces"

"No" started Amara "when a curse is counted it leaves the casting wizard weak, the killing curse if returned would leave the sender in a state of half dead but not necessarily killed"

"So you think he could still be out there" Harry asked as he shuddered

Amara turned to face him, biting on her bottom lip as she thought "Maybe" she shrugged finally

Arnon stood up and looked at Ari "if you please" he nodded to her as he went to Harry table and got out a big notepad "you are the official minute taker" she nodded. "Right now Harry" continued Arnon "The first step is to find out as much information about this Voldemort character as possible" his tone was official

"And the second" said Harry as he moved to the edge of his bed suddenly interested

"The second is to increase your training if he does come back you'll be his first target"

Harry narrowed his eyes "Why"

Amara rolled hers "Who better to kill then the guy who almost killed you". Harry nodded and felt the heat rise to his cheeks.

"The third thing" Arnon said hesitantly "is that you need to go to that school"

Harry and Amara exploded "Why?"

Beginning to pace the room Arnon spoke softly "think about it Harry, not as the person in the situation but as an auror"

Realisation dawned on him as he began to think, this was perfect wasn't this what Harry wanted to do, capture the bad guys this was perfect training. How good would it look on Harry job application to say beat really really evil person before he could perform magic legally.

"Well as an auror what better place to gain information on your suspect but by going to there last know place of origin"

Arnon nodded "exactly I bet there's heaps more information in the UK than here, plus schools are bound to teach different things aren't they we can trade information"

Watching everyone carefully Ari reflected over the current plan and found a flaw "But" she interrupted "Harry will be all alone" the occupants fell quiet.

"Minor kink" said Arnon standoffishly

''Minor" scoffed Amara "now that's not something I'll call minor"

Before either of them could begin to argue the door to Harry's room began to open and in step Mr and Mrs Sato

''I see you're busy" said Mr Sato as he walked over to Harry who kept quiet "I guess it'd it foolish for me to tell your guys not to do anything" he paused "extreme or irrational." They still remained quiet so he continued "and I guess it wouldn't do well for me to warn you against finding this man or attempting of find out about this man"

Mrs Sato sighed "I guess this is what you'd expect when you're practically raised in a family of auror's, I knew it was a bad idea to only make friends with the people you work with"

Mr Sato grinned "or in your case it may come in handy" Harry looked up and eyed the two suspiciously he recognised that tone, he had that tone, it was a tone that was light and said that there was a joking flying around and you had no idea what was coming.

"Ok" said Ari who had also caught on to the tone "what's going on?"

Mr Sato removed her hands from her back and gave Harry his 2 letters but one remained in her hand and she tapped it against her palm.

Ari eyed the last envelop "Who's the other letter for" Mrs Sato threw it to Amara who's eyes opened in glee as she read the front cover.

"It's from Hogwarts" she bounced up and down and opened it, squealing she handed the letter to Harry "I got in I got in", Harry heart was pounding in his chest as he realised that he wouldn't be alone.

"It helps that I have some friends over in the UK" said Mrs Sato as she found her arms full with two children

Harry whispered "thanks mom" and she smiled

"Time for some more news" said Mr Sato as he stood "since two people aren't quite 11 yet" he looked at Amara and Harry "I think a birthday trip for all members of the family is required to the UK"

Ever the rational one Ari stood "what about school"

"You both start in two weeks you'll be spending a week there and then returning with me, because I can't leave the office for to long" Mr Sato responded "Your mother will take care of your school list tomorrow and then we'll leave the day after"

Harry's grin widened "so you're all coming?"

"We'll never miss a birthday Harry" they all said and Harry began to think that things weren't looking to bleak.

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**NEXT TIME- DIAGON ALLEY**_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **_Alliance_**

By: DestinysArrow

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognisable characters they are the property of J.K. Rowling and other affiliated members. I am but a lowly student with time on her hand and a wild imagination. _Please note some exerts are quoted from the book._

Summary: AU. Hagrid lost Harry on that fateful Halloween night- multiple pairs- independent Harry. Harry is raised by a family of aurors and is aware of his destiny how will this alter his years at Hogwarts

A/N: Any _constructive_ feedback will be welcome so please leave a comment, and I will reply to any review if a question is asked.

I can't believe it I'm on 6 story alerts and in 2 C2 community, thanks to _xdeadforeverx_ who was my first reviewer and gave me some great advice and also to _mauradingknight_ who was my second reviewer and to the managers of _Desiqtie's Favorites_, _Good Fics of all categories, Badass or kickass fics!_ Who put me on there C2 list and to everyone who put me on their alert list. Please continue to share the love and **drop a comment** or two in the **review box** _; 0._

**_Thanks To My New Wonderful Beta _****_Xdeadforeverx _****_ who is going over all my older chapters!!!_**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 2 _**

Harry had never been to London before and he found the whole experience overwhelming but his parents seemed to know where there were going. Harry had been snapped at a couple of times for wandering of or gazing at something for to long and being left behind but even that did not dispel his mood.

"Come along Harry" said Mr Sato as he pulled Harry into a building called the Leaky Cauldron. "You got your hat on firmly" asked Mr Sato as he eyed him. Harry nodded and remembered that he had to wear a disguise because here he was famous, the idea still amused Harry.

What Harry entered into was a grubby-pub it was dark and shady but the people in it looked quite harmless, no one speared them a look.

"Tom is it?" said Mr Sato

Tom the bartended eyed Sato curiously but wasn't stupid enough not to realise that Mr Sato was indeed a powerful man "whose asking"

"Mr Sato, I need to get into Diagon Alley"

"You not from around these parts then" asked Tom as he began to wipe down the bar

"No, I'm from America but got a couple of people who are starting in Hogwarts this year"

Tom dropped his cloth "Blimey that's far" his eyes swept over the group and Harry shrunk back hitting into Ari

"Harry" she hissed and Harry mumbled an apology

"I know you" said Tom slowly and Harry was relieved when he saw that he was looking at Mrs Sato "you were at the front of the international daily wizard's paper"

"You read them then" asked Mrs Sato.

Tom stood up straighter "its good to know what's what in the world." Mrs Sato nodded encouragingly "so these all yours" she nodded again and Harry felt his gaze return to him.

"Good Lord" said the barman, peering at Harry "you don't half look familiar"

Mr Sato moved to block the view "I doubt that Harry was adopted when he was little"

"Harry" said Tom "why that's who he looks like Harry Potter"

"No" said Mrs Sato before he could continue "this is just plain old Harry Sato, so if you don't mind the alleyway".

Tom finally tore his gaze away from Harry who face was by this time bright red "Oh yes yes, just go through the back there- three up…two across and then tap there times" Mr Sato nodded and thanked him for his help and then ushered the rest of them outside "Keep close to your brother" he told Harry as he counted the bricks and then tapped the wall three time. The brick wall he had touched quivered and then disappeared and they all stepped through the archway.

Harry had been to a place similar to this back home in the US but it still amazed him at the sheer grandeur and difference of the two places. He walked past many shops which sold cauldrons, owls, brooms and so forth some of which he had not seen back home, so caught up in the sight that Harry almost lost sight of his family and then had to run and catch up with them.

"Aah" said Mr Sato "Gringotts the bank. We want to set up an account for Amara" he told the goblin at the counter "and we would also like to access Mr Potter's account"

"Do you have the key" asked the goblin

Mr Sato took it out of his pocket and showed it to the goblin "right this way then"

"Come along Harry" said Mr Sato as he boarded the Cart

"What about" Harry pointed to the rest of the family

"This won't take long" said Mr Sato as they whirled round the maze

"So how come I have all this money then"

"Your parents" said Mr Sato simply "I thought you might like to see what they left you" Harry nodded as he was led to a vault, the goblin stroked the door to what Harry presumed was his vault and then Harry entered amazed at what he saw.

"Is this all mine?" said Harry.

Mr Sato nodded. "Since it's your birthday and your money I thought you might take some of it out and buy yourself a little gift" Harry looked up at him and grinned.

"Won't I need some of it for school then?"

"We'll pay for that Harry, we're still your parents besides we've got more money in our vaults than this" Harry recalled the only time he had been allowed into his parents vault and had seen the large stacks of Galleons.

"But what about this money"

Mr Sato smiled "Its here when you need it. So take some then" Harry quickly filled his pockets and then left.

**XOXOX **

Harry sighed it had been a long day he and Amara had gotten their robes and had met a young boy who Harry had instantly taken a disliking, but to his chagrin Amara had liked. He had just finished getting his robes pinned when he saw them

"Hello" he said "Hogwarts too?"

Amara had nodded and the boy told them his father was next door getting his books to which Amara informed him that they had still to get theirs. He then went on in a bored drawl about quidditch which was when Harry was finally drawn into the conversation.

"Play quidditch at all?" he'd asked

"Yes"

"Any good"

"Not bad" said Harry

"Well I'm pretty good" the boy had said obnoxiously and then had started to talk about the houses which Harry, begrudgingly, had to admit was useful.

"I'll be in Slytherin, all my family has been- but imagine being in Hufflepuff"

"Slytherin?" asked Amara

"The houses" he eyed them with incredulous looks "not from around here then"

"No my brother and I live in the US but we're going to Hogwarts"

"Brother?" he repeated "you don't look anything alike"

"I'm adopted" Harry said dryly

"I imagined so" the boy responded dryly

"So the houses" asked Amara eagerly

"Ahh yes" said the boy eager to have the attention back to him "there are four houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I'd say that the best houses of the bunch are Slytherin and Ravenclaw"

"Why?"

"Why? Because my father says-"

Harry snorted "Your father says huh"

"Harry" hissed Amara

"I thought she asked you and not your father" he continued

The boy narrowed his eyes but before he could respond Madam Malkin had come back with his robes, the boy had taken it and then said a polite goodbye to Amara while ignoring Harry. It had taken Amara awhile to forgive Harry but had eventually done so when they had been in the bookstore. They now all sat at a table drinking and weighed down with parcels, Amara had a book opened in front of here.

"Oh look according to this Hufflepuff are a lot of losers"

Arnon leaned over the table to look at the book "it doesn't say that"

Amara huffed "it might as well"

"What else" asked Ari

"Well" started Amara as she continued to read "Aah it says here that almost every Slytherin's turned bad"

Harry sat up "wasn't that the house that boy you were talking to wanted to be in"

"What boy" asked Arnon frowning as he eyed Harry and Amara

Amara waved them both off and continued to read "Ravenclaw is filled with the brightest student and Gryffindor with the bravest… oh I bet we're in either of these houses Harry"

"I'd like to be in Gryffindor" said Harry

"I won't mind being in Ravenclaw I bet they have lots of infor on" she paused and eyed the other "everything", everything meaning Voldermort.

"Well we'll just hope for the best" said Mr Sato ignorant to what passed between his children. He stood "but I think we'll get your wands and maybe an owl and then head back to the hotel". The kids nodded as they made there way to Ollivanders: Makers of fine wands since 382BC.

Harry stood watching as Mr Ollivanders ripped a wand out of Amara's hand and gave her another one only to soon rip out that one and give her another.

"How about" he reached the bottom shelf and pulled out a dusty box "haven't sold these in a while" he took the wand out and eyed it "12 ½ inches phoenix feather and unicorn's hair, a unique mix- good for charms and transfiguration" he gave it to her and as soon as she grasped it a light appeared "god heavens how perfect" he turned to Harry "you next boy".

Harry took the place upon the stool that Amara had just vacated "why I'd say you'll be difficult too" said Mr Ollivander as he began giving Harry wands to try all the while muttering _no no that won't do._ After a while Mr Ollivander stood back and fixed Harry with his pale stare 'God lord' he said and then he hurriedly took a box of the top shelf "holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple".

Harry took the wand. He felt warmth in his fingers and through the dusty air a stream of red and gold shot out like fireworks.

"Curious…curious" said Mr Ollivander "I remember every wand I've ever sold, every single. It is very curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother- why its brother gave you that scar"

Harry hand shot up to his forehead and found that his hat was missing, blown of by the force of his wand. He stared at Mr Ollivander who usually pale face gave a small smile and handed Harry the box

"May you do many things- many great and wonderful things" he said softly and then moved to the back room.

**XOXOX **

Today was the last time they would all be together and Harry sat alone staring out the window. The week had been eventful and enjoyable, that was of course until Wednesday night.

_"Harry" Amara laughed as she jumped on the bed making some books topple to the floor "what you reading" _

_Harry held up the cover of the book _**'_so you want to fight against dark forces' _**

_"Is it interesting?" She asked as she peered at the page he was on '**unforgivable curses'**. Her eyes flicked up to his, all traces of her smile now gone 'Harry' she whispered but he ignored her and read the book aloud _

_"Avada Kedavra, also known as the killing curse because it kills the victims immediately and painlessly" he laughed bitterly "its even got a reference of me in here, says only one person's ever survived it a baby by the name of Harry Potter" _

_Amara began again "Harry" but once again he ignored her _

_"Painlessly" he whispered "how can dying be painless?" he turned to her "it isn't you know" he inclined his head to the book "it isn't painless it hurts- maybe not physically but when you know its coming and you can feel the heat- it's painful" _

_"You remember" _

_Harry shook his head in frustration "not really, sometime- I- I-I get glimpses of a long time ago and sometime I feel as if I'm there, I can feel the heat of the magic" he shook his head "but its not me the curse is aimed at, its someone else because I can hear the screaming- the screams aren't coming from me" _

_"I-" she shook head "I really don't understand Harry" _

_He tapped his head "its here" he tapped again "somehow it's all in here and I can't get it out" _

_"Maybe its block for a reason, maybe it's to traumatic maybe-" _

_"To traumatic" snapped Harry "to traumatic is having these memories repeated in you mind constantly, hearing the person's screams resounded in you head and every time you close your eyes you feel the heat and hear the scream. Do you know what that's like?" _

_Amara shrank backwards "Harry your scaring me" _

_"You, I'm afraid of myself 'Mar" he inhaled gently "I can't control it, it's too much" _

_Amara shocked to her core stared at Harry "Harry you- does it mean that much to you" he raised his fallen head "to know? What's it worth" _

_Spoken softly Harry answered "everything" _

_"I need you to look at me" she said softly. _

_Harry complied and lifted his head, his eyes met hers. She shifted on the bed her hands placed on either side of his head "ok I need you to trust me; I haven't exactly done this before" _

_ Harry caught the glimpse in her eyes that stated that she was going to do something completely reckless but to her enjoyable. _

_"What" he began but was silenced when he felt something probing his mind, his first instinct was to resist but then he heard Amara's soft voice and resistance was futile. _

_ Before his eyes he saw a man in a dark cloak about to use the killing curse on a woman protecting a baby. He called out but no one could hear him, he watched them trading words unsure of exactly what was being said but he could feel the emotion bubbling over and under the surface. Fear he could taste on his tongue making him want to hurl, but the anger- it warmed his skin and pulsated in the air, it swallowed the fear and left Harry feeling only the heat of that emotion. But tangled in that Harry felt the man's excitement about what would occur, the inevitability that someone would die and he would remain. While trying to resist the emotions Harry felt them as his own, and again he felt the need to retch but he need not wait any longer as the man raised his arm and hurled the curse. The force sending both Harry and Amara out of the memory. _

_ Harry's eyes snapped open his breathe heaving, his eyes darted about disorientated as he tried to focus. Slowly his sight cleared and he saw the form of Amara slumped against the wall; he gently lifted up her head and saw soulless eyes starring back at him- She had been spell shocked._

**XOXOX **_  
_

"Harry" said Ari as she flew into the room "she's gonna be alright…Harry" she called again but he refused to turn around. "It wasn't your fault"

Harry spoke so softly that Ari almost missed it "it _was_ I said I would risk everything"

"She made the decision herself" said Arnon as he stepped into the room "anyone of us would have done it"

"But I don't want you to; I don't want anyone to get hurt. Not because of me"

"You can't make that choice Harry, it's our decision and we choose to help you, all you can do it respect our decisions"

"But"

"She's gone though worst when we were duelling- this is nothing"

Harry jumped up "but you didn't see her- she was soulless, there was nothing there… I thought she-"

"Spell shocked Harry, that's what happens when a person uses a spell that there body can't handle. She always had strong mental powers but her magical level is a lot lower and that's what caused the soulless look. Her spirit retreated into her mind because her body was too weak to hold her there"

"But then what do I do"

"We just have to train harder; we have to learn each others and our own strengths and weakness and find away to build on them"

Harry nodded determined "I promise that I'll train my hardest

**That's it the stage has been set and I think it will be Hogwarts next and the introduction of Ron and Hermione plus the sorting hat. Tell me what you think, it the pace to slow?**

** REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

** REVIEW  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **_Alliance_**

By: DestinysArrow

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognisable characters they are the property of J.K. Rowling and other affiliated members. I am but a lowly student with time on her hand and a wild imagination. _Please note some exerts are quoted from the book._

Summary: AU. Hagrid lost Harry on that fateful Halloween night- multiple pairs- independent Harry. Harry is raised by a family of aurors and is aware of his destiny how will this alter his years at Hogwarts

A/N: Any _constructive_ feedback will be welcome so please leave a comment, and I will reply to any review if a question is asked.

Wow oh wow! I am feeling the love I now have 10 on alert list, 3 favs, 2 C2s and 6 reviews!! Thank you to everyone who has added me or has left a review, knowing people are reading and enjoying the story if great! But please continue to share the love and **drop a comment** or two in the **review box**

Special thanks to _evergreen sceptre_ who gave me some interesting points to think about.

**_Thanks To My New Wonderful Beta Xdeadforeverx who is going over all my older chapters!!!_**

****

* * *

Harry woke up early the morning he was due to start at Hogwarts, he was so excited that he hurriedly washed and changed and then bounced into his sister room only to find her packing her trunk.

"Morning" she called out cheerfully

Harry frowned "how do you always do that." He was annoyed that he never got the chance to wake her up before she was ready.

She shrugged and then looked over her shoulder a smile on her face "guess great minds think alike"

"I guess" Harry conceded as he walked over to her trunk "what you doing?"

"Trying to fit in all the extra books in here" she shifted some of her clothing and placed some books beneath it

"Aah yes, Arnon and Ari's reading list" he sighed "will we ever have fun?"

"Fun Harry" Amara shook her finger in mock reprimand "school is not for fun it's for studying, you will go to school and get an education and leave behind your childish pranks"

"You sound like Aunt Jersey" he said as he remembered the howler that their aunt had sent them only days before

"I've been practicing, although I don't think I've got the self-righteous tone right"

Harry saw this as his turn to imitate their aunt "Practice makes perfect, I didn't get my head girl badge for nothing now did I" he stuck out his chest "with a little bit of effort you may be able to be as self-righteous and pompous as me" Amara's giggles filled the room and Harry soon joined them

"You've been practicing" she said once she had settled down

"It's my party piece" he responded so straight faced that Amara once again bust out in giggle

"Come on Harry" she said finally "we better get going"

"Aah yes my dear" Harry began.

They left the room bantering. Their fear and excitement replaced by the easy going conversation flowing between them.

**XOXOX**

"This ones empty Harry" said Amara as she pushed open the door and collapsed on the seat he mirrored her on the other side of the carriage.

"Looks there's mum" continued Amara as she stuck her head out the window "bye mum" she yelled as she stuck her hand out the window

"Move over" said Harry as he yelled, waving until the train had pulled out from the station. They sat in amicable quiet until the carriage door opened.

"Any one sitting here" asked a red headed boy as he pointed next to Harry. Harry shook his head "good because everywhere else is full"

He sat down next to Harry "names Ron Weasley" he held out a hand

"Harry Potter- Sato" said Harry sticking out his hand. The boy dropped his hand his eyes bulging "did you say Harry Potter _the_ Harry Potter"

Amara who now had a book in her hands looked up "yeah he did"

"So you've got- the you know" he pointed to his own forehead

"Yeah, Voldemort sure did a number on me huh."

Ron flinched "You said his name" he sounded both impressed and fearful

Harry threw a confused looked over to Ron "What we're not allowed to?"

"Well people just don't generally say it, bad luck and all" he shuffled in his seat.

Amara snorted and Ron's head snapped up to her as if noticing her for the first time, he blushed and looked down. Amara raised an enquiring eyebrow to Harry "name's Amara" she said.

Ron's eyes snapped to her then glanced at Harry before meeting hers again "Ron"

"I heard" she said with a smile "you know much about Hogwarts then, Harry here would sure find it interesting" she kicked Harry

"Oh" he said as he frowned at her "I'm telling mom"

"Snitch" she mumbled as she stuck out her tongue. Ron watched them curiously they remind him of someone.

"You remind me of myself and my younger sister" he blurted out

Harry grinned at that "I'd hope so, she's my little sister"

"By 2 days" she added hastily

"Sister" echoed Ron

"His adopted" said Amara

Harry jumped up "what I'm adopted… I always knew I was different but I just thought it was a birth defect or something… I never knew" he turned to Ron sadly "I'm adopted"

Ron looked nervous his eyes shifty "I'm em… sorry"

"Sorry" Harry continued beginning to enjoy himself "you just made me find out I was adopted I don't think sorry covers it"

Ron swallowed and looked over to Amara who was sniggering behind her book. He began to speak when the door opened and let out a visible sigh of relief.

"Is there anymore space here" said a young girl with bushy hair they nodded "Hermione" she said as she looked around the carriage

"Bless you" said Ron

"It's my name" she said

Ron looked unconvinced "sure"

She turned her back on him "what you reading" she asked Amara

"A book" said Harry as he watched Ron's downcast behaviour

Hermione whirled on him, not amused

"Ignore him Hermione; Harry's got a disorder, his constantly looking to be the centre of attention"

"I'm not" he replied but then stopped and glared at Hermione who was starring at him in shock

"You're Harry Potter"

Amara and Harry groaned "please don't, I'll get a big head and my aunt says my egos already the size of a small country"

"But"

Amara tugged her arm "its just Harry, his just like us an average boy"

"Hey I'm not average I have exceptional talents"

"Like what?" asked Ron not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

"Well" said Harry as he pulled out a wand "I know a few spells"

"Show us then" said Hermione

"What shall I do?"

"Move this book" offered Amara as she held it out

"Ok, accio book" the book shot from her hand to his and he gripped it smugly

"Wow, that's so cool" said Ron as he looked at Harry with hero worship and Harry had the decency to look embarrassed

"Yeah well Amara can do it too"

"Really" said Hermione as she turned to her "what else can you do? Where did you learn it from? Was it from a book and if so what book?"

Amara blinked slowly "I em… my brother and sister taught us some of it" she looked at Harry her eyes wide

"Yeah then most of our aunt and uncle are auror's so-"

Ron eyes pooped out again "auror's?"

"Yeah our dad's head of the magical law enforcement"

"That is so cool" said Ron and Harry just shrugged, "So you must know loads of spells then" he added

"A few" Amara said coyly

Over the next few minutes Amara and Hermione traded information from the various books they read, with Hermione showing a great deal of interest in the books Amara had brought over from the US. She had been shocked that some of the deemed stronger offensive spell were being taught in US schools but were banned here. She was also dismayed to find that back in the US enchantments and Legilimency was also an offered course but was not here.

Harry and Ron played wizarding chess while talking over their favourite quidditch teams. Ron graciously offered Harry the option of supporting his local team while he was in Britain, but come the world cup they could once again become rivals. They talked about family and schools and what to expect, neither came close to what would actually occur.

**XOXOX**

Three boys entered the compartment and Harry remembered one from the robe shop. He instantly placed a frown on his face and eyed the boy with distant.

"So your Harry Potter then" he asked

"Yes" said Harry as he kept his guard up

"This is Crabble and Goyle" he point to the two boys flanked at his side "the names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy"

"Hi Draco" said Amara as she stood "name's Amara" she held out a hand

He gave her a look as if uncertain of her true intentions but finally shook it "pleasure"

Harry sniggered and Draco turned to look at him

"Got a problem Potter" he spat out the last name as if it was diseased

Harry stood and stepped closer to Draco "yeah and it just so happens your it" Draco just smirked leaving Harry annoyed "leave my sister alone"

Draco's smirk dropped and he glared at Harry "I'd talk to whoever I please"

"Not my sister" repeated Harry as he edged closer. Draco didn't seem put off rather he raised his chin in challenge. Ron and Hermione were watching the confrontation in awe unsure of what to do. Amara who had been raised by auror's new exactly what to do in such a situation, she calculated the chances of a fight occurring and found them extremely high. Harry had always been protective but ever since the accident he had been more so, so she knew she had to handle this with finesse. She stepped in between the boys shoving each backwards with the palms of her hands and then pulled out her wand.

"So you boys want to duel do ya"

Harry eyed her cautiously "this has nothing to do with you"

She crossed her arms over her chest "really, cause it sounded like it" she then eyed them both with disgust "you two are going to shake hands and make up _now_" she shouted the last bit. Draco and Harry eyed each other but neither made a move. She sighed "fine, at least stop fighting"

Draco turned to her "I'll go" he said as he sent a smirk over to Harry "someone has got to be the bigger person here and clearly" he looked down at Harry "it's going to have to be me"

Amara smiled "thanks" and watched Draco and the twins leave the compartment. "What?" said Amara finally, having felt Harry's gaze for a long time

"I don't want you talking to him"

Amara frowned "I'll talk to who I please" she snapped

"I don't trust him" pushed Harry

"So" she replied as she glanced down at her book clearly tired with this conversation "what's he gonna do"

Ron spoke "I've heard a lot about his family, they were the first to come to our side after you-know-who-disappeared, said they'd been bewitched. They'd always been interested in the dark arts"

Harry smiled "see"

"I see nothing, that's just idle speculation" she waved her hand dismissively

Harry was annoyed now "fine, do whatever you want"

"I will" she snapped

"Good" they eyed each other and then turned away the rest of the journey was filled with silence and dark glances.

**XOXOX**

The large group of first years stood in rows in front of an old hat unsure of what was going to happen. Harry himself wasn't bothered, if they had to transfigurate the hat he could do that, he could even destroy the hat if they wanted him to. But his mind wasn't on that, it was on the argument that he and Amara had. She still wasn't talking to him and he was beginning to worry, they'd normally have made up by now. He guessed that he'd never pushed her before and he knew that she was just like him in that when someone told you _don't or can't _they'd dig there heels in or fight to prove they _could or would_. Still his dislike for the boy grew even more and Harry wasn't afraid of having a nemesis so soon, in fact he liked it his brain was already thinking of pranks and ways that he could show up the boy. Still one thing at a time, he turned his attention back to the hat.

Moments later the hat began to sign;

_'Oh you may think you're smart, _

_But the sorting hat shall see, _

_Forget those bonds of family, _

_I'll tell you where you ought to be, _

_You may believe that bravery _

_Is all it's got to take _

_To be a Gryffindor Lion _

_But I say you're a fake _

_See Gryffinor's are daring _

_But cunning mixed with smart _

_So what is it that really, sets the houses apart _

_I can tell you Slytherin's are cunning but also proud _

_Its is their use of any means that set these ones apart _

_Or yet wise old Ravenclaw's whose also so very proud _

_It is there desire for any books that leave them with there mark _

_But what about loyal Hufflepuff - Unafraid of toil, _

_But its there need for justice that sets these men as true _

_So what is it about Gryfindor's that makes them so unique _

_Why they'd never leave a man behind _

_Despite there relationship _

_So put me on don't be afraid _

_You're in the safest hands _

_I tell you where your true part lies until the very end _

The whole hall burst into applause and Professor McGonagall step forward announcing that all must wear the hat to be sorted, she began the roll call.

"Granger, Hermione"

"Gryfindor" Ron, Amara and Harry clapped.

"Malfoy, Draco"

"Slytherin" called out the hat and so the list went on, Ron got sorted into Gryffindor and so did a few other people.

"Potter, Harry" the hall went quiet as Harry approached, he slipped the hat on and waited

_Difficult very difficult, plenty of bravery but also cunning and smart, I say your full of wisdom far beyond your youth, but yes I see a thirst here to prove yourself. What do you say to Ravensclaw boy? Aah but wait Gryffindor is also appealing? What do you want boy? How about Slytherin? _

Harry froze could he really choose his own house, he would like to be in Gryffindor but his sister would surely choose Ravensclaw.

_Sister you say said the hat. A Ravensclaw is she, well I judge that and I'll say my decision is made _

"Gryffindor" the hat yelled before Harry could respond. The hall erupted and Harry walked quickly down to the table and sat as he anxiously watched the hat as his sister was finally called. She shot him a troubled look and seemed to be concentrating very hard as if arguing with the hat. Hours seemed to past and Amara looked as if she was in tears when suddenly Harry felt a voice in his head.

"He wants to put me in Slytherin" Amara cried "I want to be with you, he won't put me in Gryffindor"

Anything but Slytherin Harry thought towards the hat don't put her in there.

_'Ahh but I must' said the hat, 'for this I cannot control things have been set in motions from the beginning of time. The houses must be united and Slytherin's luck must change- you will find many great friends amongst that house' _

'But' Harry began as the hat called out the word "Slytherin" the whole hall froze unsure of what happened. Harry himself stared helplessly towards Amara who was walking tentatively towards the Slytherin table. He saw some of the older boys block an empty seat and almost got out his wand but saw Draco mutter a few words and the boy looked down mumbled something and then moved.

The rest of night was a blur as Harry waited for the moment when he could catch Amara. The time came when they made there way up to their dorms.

"Amara" he called

She turned around slowly "its ok Harry I'm fine"

"We can ask him to change it- we can" he paused when she launched herself into his arms

"It's ok, really Harry, you heard what the hat said it's needed" she whispered "besides now I have inside information on voldemort" she pulled back

"If those guys start on you"

"I'll curse them and then I'll call you to curse them" she smiled and looked over her shoulder "I better get going" she waved and ran after the last trail of green.

When Harry reached the common room Hermione and Ron met him

"Is she ok" asked Hermione as she wrung her gown

Harry nodded slowly "she's a fighter"

"Guess you won't be able to keep Malfoy away from her now" said Ron and Hermione scowled at him

"You're so insensitive" she snapped

"I guess" said Harry "I'm going to my room" he added as he turned leaving his two friends in his wake

**XOXOX**

Oh my gosh this was so hard to write! I didn't know where to put them, I had intended to put Harry in Slytherin and Amara in Ravenclaw, but then I really couldn't see Harry in anywhere but Gryffindor. Then somehow Amara was in Slytherin and for me she hasn't acted in a very Slytherin way so I wonder where my mind is going to take this!! But I'm glad I got this out of the way and I think it's about time Harry started to show what he can do.

On his relationship with Draco, I've always seen them as rivals and the instantaneous dislike of each other was perfect and I had to mess with them by placing Amara in the middle. Draco being Draco I think will be nice to her just to annoy Harry and Harry will pull her towards him even more. This is going to be so much fun!!

**Any way Review and tell me what you think about the decision. AND YEAH ME THE FINAL BOOKS IS COMING OUT ON MY BIRTHDAY, SHOULD I START COUNTING DOWN!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **_Alliance_**

By: DestinysArrow

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognisable characters they are the property of J.K. Rowling and other affiliated members. I am but a lowly student with time on her hand and a wild imagination.

Summary: AU. Hagrid lost Harry on that fateful Halloween night- multiple pairs- independent Harry. Harry is raised by a family of aurors and is aware of his destiny how will this alter his years at Hogwarts

A/N: Any _constructive_ feedback will be welcome so please leave a comment, and I will reply to any review if a question is asked.

**_xDeadForeverx _**_–_ thanks for the review. As for the Hermione and Amara thing you never know what will happen there. Harry is different, in an enriched environment I see him as being more confident and I like this sorta cocky Harry I think I can have fun with him. I don't know why I put Amara in Slytherin I'm still in shock myself!

**_GinnyLover14 – _**I didn't see her as having many Slytherin qualities either, but I guess that's why the hat tells people where they go instead of them placing themselves. Besides as the youngest member of a family she's probably built up many Slytherin like traits e.g. cunning. Harry and Draco's relationship is tricky but the plans for it are top secret ; ). The pairings won't appear for a while but it might be Harry/Ginny or Harry/Hermione I really haven't decided.

**_Totallyfearless – _**thanks for the review hope you enjoy this chapter.

**_Evergreen Sceptre – _**I like the way you think! Tell me some of your ideas for future scenes between the two. And thank you, you were officially the first to say happy birthday and as such I dedicate this chapter to you again!!!

Thank you to everyone else who has added me or has left a review, knowing people are reading and enjoying the story is great! But please continue to share the love and **drop a comment** or two in the **review box**

**_Thanks To My New Wonderful Beta _****_Xdeadforeverx _****_who is going over all my older chapters!!!_**

****

* * *

****

**_Chapter 4_**

****

Whispers followed Harry from the moment he left his dormitory, most of them centring on the fact that his sister was in Slytherin the others were simply of the enquiring nature on whether they had seen his scar or not. They didn't much bother him at first I mean which young boy didn't like attention? But after a while it became tiresome and without the reassurance from his family he was being to get highly irate. Fortunately Harry's first lesson came quickly and he was grateful for the quiet of the classroom, Professor Flictwick was a short fellow and Harry thought an excitable man, which was demonstrated when he fell out of sight after finding out who Harry was. Discontenting as it was, it was also highly entertaining the way people responded to him and Harry was taken note of each and sending it to his brother so that they could laugh at it at a later date.

In class while Harry made little notes he was able to use the levitation charm on his first try a fact which Hermione made it known that she also could do. In Transfiguration, again Harry paid little attention but was able to transfigurate his match into a needle within the first few minutes so was left alone, though Professor McGongall frowned at him every so often. The cause of his lack of attention was currently resting on his legs underneath the table. His history of magic lesson was boring and most people were sleeping anyway so Harry used the time to start on his book of the week after all there was no point in letting the time go to waste. He was mentally going over the wand movements for a shield charm and could feel Hermione scowl burning into the back of his skull throughout the lesson but chose to ignore her.

**XOXOX**

"Harry" said Hermione as she followed him down the hall after there history of magic class "you have got to pay attention you could have lost us points"

"Well I didn't" snapped Harry who was not really annoyed at her but at the group of 1st year Ravenclaw's who were pointing and whispering at him. He placed his book in his bag "beside I already know most of that stuff, my aunt pounds this boring stuff in our head every time she comes to visit"

Ron who was walking besides Harry came to his defence "you're just jealous 'cause Harry did all the stuff effortlessly and now your not the class favourite"

Hermione coloured "I don't care about being the class favourite" she mumbled even though she was annoyed that Harry had been given points in every class even history of magic when he wasn't even paying attention.

"Sure, so what was with the hand swatting technique?" Hermione coloured a deeper red and then brushed past them

"Maybe we were too hard on her" said Harry

"Nah, she'll be ok I suspect she use to the teasing what with always being a know it all and everything"

Harry was doubtful he thought he might have seen some tears when she passed

"I don't…"

"Look if it's bothering you so much you can apologise to here in defence against the dark arts which we're currently late for" he stopped "damn it do you know the way Hermione was suppose to show us"

"Guess she's good at something" said Harry as he swung a friendly arm over Ron shoulders "but come on I remember the way, we passed it on our way yesterday"

"Bloody hell mate you remember that far back"

"An auror always assesses there surrounding and makes note of useful locations that they may come to use later"

Ron groaned "you sound like a textbox mate"

Harry shrugged "I just have a good memory. Now come on" he pulled Ron all the way down the hall.

But when Harry and Ron got there they found that defence against the dark arts was much like the history of magic, Professor Quirrel stuttered so much that Harry didn't understand what he was going on about. So for the second time that day he pulled out his wand and got on with this extra studying.

**XOXOX**

Harry saw Amara at the back of the potions lab with some Slytherin's and he walked over. The room froze and watched the interaction even though it was now common knowledge that they were brother and sister, people still wanted to see the fallout between the two as Gryffindor's and Slytherin's didn't generally get along.

"Hi" he said as he put his bag on the table. He felt the whole class watching them, half with disgust and the other with fear after all the back of the potion class seemed to be Slytherin territory.

"Hi Harry" said Amara cheerfully, a little too cheerfully Harry thought.

"Oi Harry" called Ron as he moved in closely to Harry's side "We sitting here" he looked apprehensively at the Slytherin's around them who were looking at them with hatred

"Yeah" said Harry who was either oblivious to the Slytherins or was brave enough to ignore it "space Ron"

Ron blushed and took a step back but still looked anything other than comfortable. Harry frowned, Ron lacked confidence and it was evident that the Slytherin's who were eying him as a dog would salivate to meat also noted. They could sense his fear and that would make him easy prey unless he toughened up.

"What's wrong with Hermione" asked Amara as she nodded to Hermione who was sitting at the front of the class facing forward

Harry looked at the back of her head a twinge of guilt appeared but he brushed it off "Nothing"

"It didn't look like nothing when she came in the room" she moved in closer "she looked like she was crying"

"She's just a bit sensitive" said Ron who had finally decided to tear his eyes away from the Slytherin's.

Amara glowered "well I'm going to sit next to her" she began to pick up her stuff

"Mara" called out Pansy from the back of the class and Amara cringed as she turned around

"Yes" she said sweetly

"I want to show you something" Amara gave out an audible sigh as she moved towards her. They exchanged a brief and unwanted conversation which ended with Amara hissing something that left Pansy pale. But the girl quickly got over it and smiled as she whispered to the boys around her.

Amara walked stiffly over to them "right Pansy just reminded me that I have a partner, but could you tell Hermione to meet me in the library after lunch"

Harry's eyes darkened "is she bullying you"

Amara laughed "she wishes, she's just a generally unpleasant person" she looked at the door "go sit with her" she nodded to Hermione

Harry looked at her "are you sure you're ok"

"She's fine Potter" answered Draco as he moved up besides her with Professor Snape in tow.

"Aah Mr Potter, how is fame treating you" Professor Snape sneered "but if you're quite finished giving out your autograph please take your seat?" he watched Harry hesitate

"Do not worry about your sister she is in good hands" he added as Draco and Blaise Zabini who Harry remembered from the sorting ceremony moved closer.

"I'm sure" muttered Harry sarcastically as he and Ron moved to Hermione who was still giving them the cold shoulder.

If Harry thought the previous lessons were bad before this was absolute terrible. While Harry was never all that good at potions (he lacked the patience) his performance was further hindered by the sound of laughter coming from the back room. Whenever he tried to look Professor Snape doctored 5 points and with the frosty reception he was getting from Hermione and Ron fluttering nervously besides him Harry couldn't imagine a more horrible week until…

"What is this?" snapped Professor Snape as he looked over Harry's shoulder into his cauldron "a potion" some Slytherin's sniggered but Harry remained silent "5 points for sheer inability to follow simple instructions" he then turned to Ron's cauldron "and 10 points for making we have to stand in the presences of your concoction" he then turned and swept to the back of the room

"Aah Miss Sato, Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini 10 points each for an accurate potion and Miss Sato another 10 for obviously not making fame go to your head as well". He walked around the rest of the room either taking away point or given them to student but oddly enough Hermione who also completed a fine potion was given little more than a stiff nod. For the rest of the lesson Harry glared at Snape missing the apologetic smiles Amara was sending his way.

**XOXOX**

"Hermione" called out Harry as he chased her down the crowded hallway "didn't you hear me calling you" he said when he caught up with her. She just eyed him "my sister said she'll meet you in the library after lunch" he added

"Ok" she said as she turned away

"Wait" said Harry as he caught her sleeve "look about before I'm sorry and Ron is too but you know he had to be" Harry paused "somewhere else" he finished lamely

Hermione looked to be struggling with something "it's fine" she said finally "I just thought you guys were my friends but obviously you're just like the rest of them"

"Oh come on Hermione you started it, I may have not been concentrating but I got the work done"

"So that's all there is then"

"Yeah, it's not my fault you had to try so hard is it"

Hermione's eyes narrowed and he took a step back "you think I'm jealous of you because I had to work hard"

Unwilling to be intimidated by a girl he stepped closer "yeah I do in fact" he said with a grin. He watched her eyes flash again.

"You have an ego the size of a" she stomped her foot "elephant"

Harry grinned "I do don't I" he laughed and swung an arm around her shoulder. She tensed but Harry ignored her, he knew how to handle girls "lets go I'm starving" he ushered her to the hall sure that their trouble was behind them.

**XOXOX**

Harry had just finished delivering a letter to Arnon and Ari and was making his way back to his common room, when he saw his sister and Hermione. Hermione's face looked red while Amara was sniggering quietly.

"What happened?" asked Harry

Amara laughed "got chucked out the library"

"Its not funny" snapped Hermione "this could go down on record and affect my chances of getting a good job in the future"

"Oh come on Mimi" said Amara "let it go, she gave us a warning it wasn't official or anything"

"That isn't the point" said Hermione stubbornly "it's those silly boys fault"

"What boys?" asked Harry

"Fred and George, they wanted to meet me" Amara grinned "I feel like a celebrity… any way they wanted to introduce themselves and told me they were prankers and so"

"And so Amara asked them to show her a prank and so they did… in the library and it made the most dreadful noise ever" Hermione flushed "and everyone was watching us"

Amara sighed "they took the blame for it but we all got kicked out anyway and she said she was going to ensure a lifelong band for the twins"

"I think I like these guys" said Harry

"Yeah, but now we have no where to study"

"Come to our common room"

"A Slytherin in a Gryffindor common room that's social suicide"

"Since when did you care about that stuff?" Harry asked

Amara shrugged "I don't exactly but its common knowledge that Gryffindor and Slytherin's don't get along"

"Who cares what other people think" said Harry

"Let not make a fuss about it Harry, why don't we just find an empty classroom or something" she suggested

Hermione who had been silently watching the interaction thus far decided to now contribute "Do you think we should? Are we even allowed maybe we should go back to our _respective_ dorms?"

"Come on Hermione we can search the school while we're at it"

"I don't know" she nervously chewed her lip "I mean we could lose some points, what if we wonder somewhere and get lost, what if…"

"Where's that Gryffindor courage I heard so much about?" Amara asked

"Let's just leave her here" said Harry "I'll met you back at the dorm" he told Hermione as he pulled his sister to the stairs

"Guys I really don't think you" began Hermione

"It's not your problem anymore" Harry said firmly

In a last ditch attempt Amara tried again "But you really should come imagine all the short cuts we could find. We'd get from one place to another with ease and you'll never be late for a class"

Harry tugged on his sister's robe "she's not going to come, she's not like us"

"What do you mean" asked Hermione

"Oh nothing" said Harry innocently "I just meant obviously you're just not as well exciting as us, or you know daring"

Hermione eyed him "do you really think that's going to work on me"

Harry grinned "it was worth a shot"

"Did it work" asked Amara

Hermione looked hesitant but then finally nodded. "Well come on them" said Amara as she waited for her.

**XOXOX**

The trio walked up to the seventh floor avoiding Flitch the grouchy caretaker who was in a foul mood because someone had put ever sticky glue on the floor leading to his office and he couldn't clean it off.

"I should have invited Ron" said Harry suddenly

"If we find anywhere then he can come" said Amara as they tread down the hallway

"Guys it's getting late" said Hermione suddenly "and I've still got to finish my defence against dark arts reading"

"Just a bit longer Mimi" whined Amara

"I really think"

Amara turned to face her "come on lets just-" Amara was broken of when she tripped over a piece of floor board

Harry laughed before helping her up "watch where you're going"

"I was" she rubbed her back before examining the floor to finding nothing something sticking out

"Maybe you tripped over your robes" Offered Harry

Amara shook her head "I didn't"

"You must have" insisted Harry

"Guys" said Hermione who was still watching the ground

"I said I didn't" snapped Amara

"But there's nothing there so you must hav-"

"Guys" shouted Hermione and the two stopped bickering when they saw the look on her face "she tripped over something I saw it fade into the floor again"

"Really" Harry looked sceptical while Amara threw him a look that said _I told you so_. Harry glanced at the floor and Hermione and Amara took a step back. Harry then tapped his wand on the floor but nothing happened he looked up "nothing"

"Oh move" said Hermione as she got out her own wand, Amara moved in closer "aperio" she whispered and a floor board began to rise

"Wow" said Mara "so what do we do with it"

"Move it" said Hermione as she and Harry began to pull the board to the right, it didn't budge.

"Let me help" said Amara as she joined them on the floor. They all pulled the board and it gave a small growl and then something clicked. Two statues appeared from the sides of the wall in front of them, one solider wore the colours of Gryffindor and the other Slytherin.

The Slytherin statue eyed the trio "well I thought I'd never see the day when a Slytherin and Gryffindor worked together"

"I told you they would come" said the Gryffindor statue "we must let them pass"

Disgruntled still the statue's gaze moved to Amara "why would you help a Gryffindor"

"His my brother" she replied defiantly

The statue seemed to retreat backwards if that was at all possible "Well that is interesting, still house solidarity should come before blood and Slytherin's cannot tolerate Gryffindor's"

"Well you seem to be doing just fine" said Harry

The Gryffindor statue laughed heartily "Leave them be" he added with a grin, turning to them he then said "we have been waiting for an eternity"

"An eternity" repeated Hermione

"Seems even longer with this cheerful fellow by my side" grumbled the Slytherin statue

"Indeed an eternity, nevertheless I am sure we will be seeing more of each other"

The wall between the statue's swirled and a doorway formed. The three eyed each other but slowly they walked forward, Harry as the front and Hermione taking a very reluctant step at the back. The year was only beginning and a mystery was found that longed to be solved.

**So what do you think? I had to get this out before the book? Next time I submit we'll all know how it ends… **

**But until then drop a comment! **


	5. Chapter 5

Title: **_Alliance_**

By: DestinysArrow

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognisable characters they are the property of J.K. Rowling and other affiliated members. I am but a lowly student with time on her hand and a wild imagination.

Summary: AU. Hagrid lost Harry on that fateful Halloween night- multiple pairs- independent Harry. Harry is raised by a family of aurors and is aware of his destiny how will this alter his years at Hogwarts

A/N: Any _constructive_ feedback will be welcome so please leave a comment, and I will reply to any review if a question is asked.

Well finished the book about 2 days after I got it, and while J.K Rowling is a great author I was a bit put out by the ending but I guess she truly wanted to end the chance of ever writing Harry Potter again. But there were still some great bits- like Neville being in charge I didn't see that coming but I liked that, and the touching Malfoy family scene (see his not that evil). Anyway I won't rant to much since I'm not sure that everyone's read the book and I don't really want to spoil it!! So on with the story…

**_Thanks To My New Wonderful Beta _****_Xdeadforeverx _****_who is going over all my older chapters!!!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

They climbed slowly down the spiral stairs with only their wands to guide the way, each step they took lead them further down into the unexplored realms of Hogwarts.

"It's a door" Harry called out as he reached the bottom, "alohomora" the door didn't budge and so he turned reluctantly to the girls "any ideas"

"Have you tried knocking" suggested Amara

"Knocking?" asked Harry and then with a shrug raised his hand and rapped the door three times

"Try using your wand like you would in diagonal alley" order Hermione.

Harry tried again and there was a loud groan but the door did not open "any thing else" he began when the floor beneath them gave way

"Holy" began Amara as she found that they were floating slowly downwards "do you think we could convince dad to get one of these" she asked her brother.

Harry shook his head, "if he said no on the sticky walls slide then I don't think he'll say yes to this"

Amara shrugged as if she had known the answer, "That's a shame." She then looked over at Harry with an impish grin "race you to the bottom" she yelled as she began to descend faster.

"Oi" yelled Harry as he instinctually began to chase after her when he remembered "Hermione, are you coming?"

She mumbled something that he couldn't hear and moved over closer "I'm scared of heights" she repeated louder

He blinked "really" and she coloured in embracement. "There's nothing to be afraid of" he said gently "come on" he grabbed her hand and they began to make their way to the ground "we'll do this together".

**XOXOX**

The chamber at the bottom was so dark that Harry couldn't even see the three inches in front of him. Regardless of the lack of light his eyes darted about in the dark in a state of panic "Amara" he called unable to see or hear her and held his breath for a tense moment.

"I'm here" she called and Harry let out his breathe,

"You're wand"

"Lumos" she called and a small light filled the area around her and he watched it dart about in the dark room as she moved "everything always has to be shrouded in darkness" her wand jogged about in annoyance "would it kill them to turn a light on once in a while, it not like it cost much it runs of magic."

He heard a loud bang and then Amara cursed "oh come on" she complained.

Harry sniggered quietly as he motioned for Hermione to join the search "be careful" he warned "we're in unexplored territory and as we've already heard you are likely to be attacked by the furniture"

"You joke about it now Harry but you never know"

Harry snorted as he swung his wand in an arch "oh yes I can see it now- the next biggest war in wizarding history is going to be against a tea cosy and an end table. How ever will we defeat them" he responded dryly

"Oh just keep searching" snapped Amara in annoyance while Harry continued talking about being chased by possessed couches.

Hermione worked in the shadows feeling as if she was imposing on a private moment between family members one that she was not privy to. In truth Hermione had always wondered what life would have been like if she hadn't been an only child but had had an older or young sibling. She liked to hope that it would look and feel a little like this, like a private dance between two people but where the dance was made entirely of words and glances that the other understood. It was comforting for Hermione to remember that they were not brothers and sisters in blood as it meant that people like her could develop such a relationship one day.

"Guys" Hermione said "I think I found a switch."

"Flip it then" replied Harry as he moved towards her.

"But we don't know what it does?" she said nervously

"How bad could it be?"

Amara walked over to join them "Well if you think about it, it could ultimately lead to our deaths"

Harry shook his head "I don't think so" he moved in front of Hermione and eyed the switch "deletuis" he looked back at the two "it's completely safe I just know it"

Amara smiled in encouragement while Hermione still looked nervous.

"If you get us killed I'm so telling dad" she joked

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

She shrugged "I said if"

He shook his head "well then here it goes" he pulled the switch and the room was filled with a bright light.

"Oh- my- gosh" said Amara slowly as she stared around the room "I firkin love this place" she ran through the room to the potions lab at the back of the room.

"It's amazing" added Hermione as she drifted toward a stack of boxes at the back of the room. Harry himself felt compelled to move towards the empty book shelves and began searching among the empty shelves for any traps or switches.

"You find anything" called Amara who was now looking among the ingredients behind the lab. Harry shook his head in a negative motion "nothing but this big empty book," he held the bound book up and both girls moved over.

He handed it to Hermione who waved her hand over the book, "Its not written with invisible ink" she confirmed and passed it back to Harry who traced his finger over the lettering on the cover "Conspicio gnarita- peto Consillium, ."

"What does that mean?" asked Hermione

Amara skimmed over the title "It means behold knowledge- seek wisdom" at Hermione's look she added "it's Latin"

"Latin" Hermione frowned having not recognised it

"It's a book of books" Amara said suddenly as she turned to Harry whose face split into a wide grin

"Your right" he turned the book over "it pretty worn though"

Hermione tapped her foot in irritation "I've never heard of that" she scoffed "a book of books"

"You wouldn't have" said Harry not altogether friendly, as he moved to sit on a table "it's a classified item. To have it in ones possession is illegal"

Her eyes widened "Is it dangerous then"

"Not really, it's just that whatever book you want will appear in this book"

"That's impossible"

"No that magic" said Amara as she moved over to Harry "try a book now"

He looked at the book in his hands and thought "101 rules of being an auror", the book instantly transformed in his hands and Hermione let out a gasp of surprise.

"Can you think about how useful this book will be for our studies" she cried "any information we need we can look up using this"

"Not exactly you need to know the exact title of the book and you'd have to have read the synopsis or abstract of the text requested otherwise the book will get confused because multiple texts have the same title" informed Amara

Hermione nodded not bothered by that minor detail but then stopped as her rational mind mulled over the information "how exactly do you know about this book"

The two looked sheepish "well one time we kinda sneaked into the classified area of magical law enforcement"

She frowned disapprovingly "That is illegal! Imagine if you had been found out… did you think about what that could have done to your dad's position?" she tapped her foot and crossed her arms and waited.

"Oh come on Hermione we didn't get caught" said Harry as he put the book down.

"But you could have" she snapped "Did you think about the consequence of your actions" Harry began to protest "I mean beyond finding out what was in that room" she waited tapping her foot again "I didn't think so. Now you are going to put that book back and come upstairs with me where you will sleep and then wake up early to do your homework do you understand."

Harry frowned not one to give in without a fight "But"

"Listen Harry we're already way past curfew and if we stay here any longer we may get locked out the dormitory"

"Can I at least take the book?"

"You want to walk around school with that big highly illegal book" she stuck her nose in the air arrogantly "I would have thought you'd have more sense than that". Harry snapped his mouth shut and looked at the ground mumbling something under his breath as they made their way back.

"I think the best course of action is for us to do some research on both the book" she cast them both a dirty look "and the room. I'll check in Hogwarts a history again." They agreed but Amara stopped them,

"Em just how do we get out of here" they all looked up to where they had floated down and stared in stupor.

**XOXOX**

It was weeks since Harry had been in the room and he found that his time had been consumed with homework and other extra activities one of which was spying or as he liked to called it protecting his sister when she was in the presence of Draco and Blaise who seemed to be just as attached to his sister as Ron and Hermione was to him. The rest was split between researching with Hermione in the library, doing his weekly reading for Arnon and making it up to Ron who had been giving him the cold shoulder after accusing him of choosing Hermione over him. Which was ridiculous since it wasn't him that had made Hermione accompany them (not that he protested) but his sister. Still after a difficult some difficult weeks Harry was happy for a weekend free from homework and for once was grateful that Hermione had hounded him into doing homework as soon as they had been set otherwise he would have been like Ron who instead of doing his homework had played wizarding chess with Dean and was now paying for it by working on the weekend.

"Hermione" said Harry as he approached her in their shared common room "you busy"

She looked over her book "well I was just reading"

"How about we go and" he eyed some curious students "visit my sister"

Hermione smiled "I haven't see her in a while"

"What do you mean you saw her in potions on Wednesday" said Ron

Hermione gave him a haunting look "shouldn't you be finishing said work now"

"That's what Sunday's for" he said with an easy grin "so are you coming"

She got up "I suppose"

"Good" said Harry as he followed an eager Ron to the portrait

**XOXOX**

Amara sat between Draco and Blaise in the Slytherin common room with Pansy sitting across from them talking a mile a minute about something she heard once. She rolled her eyes at the girl and then yawned.

"Amara you have got to focus" snapped Pansy

"Sorry it's just that- well I don't really don't care" the boys sniggered as Pansy eye's darkened.

"I suggest that you listen to me you not exactly popular amongst our Slytherin's what with socialising not just with a Gryffindor but also a mudblood"

Amara had her wand out so quick that Pansy didn't even have a chance to step back "I don't care what you or any of the other Slytherin's think… I don't care if I don't fit the ideal cold blooded Slytherin bitch and I certainly don't care about your damn blood superiority ideal." Someone gasped in the back ground "that's right" she snapped "you can take all your ideals and shove it, because only I decided what or what not I do and not some hundred years of mindless dribble or feuding between housing." She paused as her temper began to wined down "just stay out of my way"

The room was silent when suddenly Draco clapped and stood up "now I see why you're a Slytherin, I must admit there was some doubt" he turned to address the room "but we can clearly see what will happen if you attempt to cross her but" he lowered Amara's wand "I think that you should let Pansy go with a warning as a show of faith"

Amara frowned and put her wand away "fine"

"I suggest you leave Pansy" looking at the rest of the room he growled "now that you've been entertained you can all get back to whatever you were doing"

Amara sank on the couch "I can't believe I pulled my wand on her"

"It was entertaining" said Blaise "I would have done it sooner or later"

"And more than that you've shown that you belong here" said Draco who was now picking imaginary lint of his robes "if there's one thing that Slytherin's understand its power"

"I wouldn't really have cursed her you know, maybe change her robe colour or something"

"I know which is exactly why I stopped you, we can't have them knowing you don't have the action to back up the threat now can we"

"Now that's just devious" said Blaise "but highly effective"

Amara grinned "I have no idea why everyone's so afraid of you guys"

Draco looked over her head to Blaise and a secretive smile passed between them "neither do I"

"Oi Sato" called a prefect "there some Gryffindor's at the door for you"

"Yeah, is my brother there?"

"I can't imagine any other griff being brave enough to come in the Slytherin territory"

"Right" she turned to the guys and being polite asked "you wanna come"

"I think I'll pass" said Blaise "red doesn't sit well with my stomach"

"Draco?"

He paused a while then smirked "you know I think I will, are you sure you don't want to come Blaise" though his tone was almost friendly his eyes detailed something sinister

"You know what maybe I can stand red but just for you" said Blaise as he placed an arm around her shoulder and then followed her out the room.

Harry saw red as soon as he saw Blaise with his arm around his sister shoulder and Draco in tow

"What are they doing here" he bit out as he made his gaze drift to Blaise with a less then friendly welcome

"I thought we could all hang out together"

"With them no bloody way will I hang out with those Slytherin scum" Ron yelled

Amara tensed "I'm a Slytherin as well"

"Yeah but" he looked apologetic "you know what I mean"

"Give them a chance" she pleaded

"Their all in league with you know who, all Slytherin are into dark magic"

Hermione groaned beside him "stopped helping" she hissed

"Seriously 'mara I don't trust them" said Harry

"We can hear you, you know didn't you learn any manners" said Draco with a clear looked of disgust

"Shut it" Harry snapped

"Don't talk to him like that when you're being rude"

"There up to something" he insisted "and I've never known you to be blind to these things"

"And I never knew you to be so jealous"

"Jealous? Of what"

"That for once I'm my own person and not just following you and Arnon around"

"You acting as if you never do anything"

"I don't because you always right they doing it better than me"

"Hey he can't help it if his better than you" said Ron

"Shut it Weseal"

"Don't tell Ron to shut it" growled Harry to Draco

"Then you tell him" said Blaise as they squared off

"You know what I don't feel like hanging out with you anymore" said Amara

"Good because I was just about to say the same thing" snapped Harry

"Fine" said Amara as she turned on her heels

"Come guys" said Harry as he stomped away from the dungeon

"Mate that was pretty rough"

"I know" he said sadly "that's the first time we've ever argued" he shook his head "I don't get it"

"Maybe you should go back and talk to her"

"I can't" he said "lets just go to the room.

With that they made there way up to the seventh floor and instantly began scanning the floor for the lever after a while Ron gave up and began grumbling.

"I'm hungry are you sure it was here maybe it was on the third floor"

"It was here" said Harry "I remember it was exactly 3 feet away from that end wall because at night the light pouring in from the wind extends to this very point" he moved over and pointed.

Ron gave him an odd look "it's weird how your mind works mate"

"You right Harry" said Hermione "it was exactly here" she began to stand "but there must be a logical explanation of why its not here now" she looked thoughtful "I have some theories"

"Yeah" Said Harry intrigued

"I think we need Amara"

"We don't need her" Harry snapped

Hermione's eyes widened and she back peddled a bit "well no not exactly I just meant that we needed a Slytherin with us and well she's a Slytherin"

Ron scoffed "why on earth would we need one of those for"

"The statues" began Harry "your right we need a Slytherin with us and that seems unlikely now"

"What if I talk to her or"

"Forget it Hermione we'll find another way"

"But" she began to protest "ok if that's what you want I'll start to look right after dinner"

"Yeah I'm starving" added Ron as Hermione and him began to head to the stairs "you come then" he asked Harry who hadn't followed them.

"I'm just going to take a walk" he said "I'll meet you in the dormitory".

**XOXOX**

Harry walked all around the school before he ended up on the third floor by moaning myrtle bathroom and fully intended on sneaking past so as not to alert the ghost who had taken an instant liking to him.

"Hey Harry" said Myrtle as she floated by him "were you coming to visit me"

He eyed her curiously "why are you out of your bathroom"

"Because" she began to spin in the air "that nasty man kicked me out"

"What man?" Harry asked

She shook her head "I'll tell you if you give me a kiss" she moved in closer

"You're a ghost"

"So" she huffed "and here I thought you were different, but you're just like the rest of them" she began

"Myr" he started but she ignored him

"You're a horrible boy Harry" she sniffed "and I don't think I can talk to you any more. I think I'm going to go hang out in another bathroom away from your nasty words"

Harry watched as she disappeared down the hall and then turned towards here bathroom. Curiosity got the better of him as he pressed his ear against the door.

"Listen up you squib you better tell me where the entrance is or else" threatened Professor Quirrell

"I don't take too kindly to being threatened" replied Filch

Quirrell snorted "and what exactly do you intend to do about it are you forgetting I'm the one with the magic"

"I tell Professor Dumbledore" reinforced Filch with forced confidence

Quirrell began to stutter "yo…yo….you me…on… st…st…stuttering professor Quirrell" he finished in a harsh tone. "I'm giving you till after Christmas to give me some information and if you so much as breathe a word to another teacher I will obliviate your memory and I will skin your cat alive".

Harry blinked quickly when the talking stopped and ran doing the end of the hall. He stopped on the stairs to catch his breath and to decide on his next course of action, he decided he would owl his brother and take it from there.

**_Find out next time but till then Review!!_**

**_Also if anyone is available as a beta please leave a review with you e-mail!!!_**

_**THANKS**  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Title: _**Alliance**_

By: DestinysArrow

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognisable characters they are the property of J.K. Rowling and other affiliated members. I am but a lowly student with time on her hand and a wild imagination.

Summary: AU. Hagrid lost Harry on that fateful Halloween night- multiple pairs- independent Harry. Harry is raised by a family of auror's and is aware of his destiny how will this alter his years at Hogwarts

A/N: Any _constructive_ feedback will be welcome so please leave a comment, and I will reply to any review if a question is asked.

Thanks for all the people who have added me to favs, alerts and c2c!! Every time I go to my inbox I've had another add but please try leaving a review just to let me know if you're still reading it!!

_**Thanks To My New Wonderful Beta **__**Xdeadforeverx**__**who is going over all my older chapters!!! And to evergreen sceptre one of my fav reviewers thanks for all the input!!**_

_**Notes: this is not one of my best chapters but I felt i owed you one! **_

* * *

_**Chapters 6**_

Draco and Blaise were in their shared dormitory talking about the past weeks at school and their upcoming Christmas vacation.

"So" said Blaise who appeared to be reading a book but was in fact watching Draco from the corner of his eye. Draco in turn was trying to do his potions homework.

"…."

"So" repeated Blaise in a tone that made Draco's eyes narrow, "You're going through an awful amount of trouble just to annoy Potter"

"And?"

Blaise shrugged "I'm just saying is all"

"Well I'd appreciate you not saying anything again, in fact try to limit what you say to one word answers from now on"

"Uh hum" said Blaise as he moved to his bed, chucking his book on the chair he had just vacated "its just you know she's one of us"

Draco groaned "obviously you don't understand that I don't really care about what you think" then as a second thought he added "and she is not one of us"

Placing his hand behind his head and falling back on his bed Blaise looked up at the ceiling "she's_slytherin_ more so then Pansy"

Draco scoffed "Like it's hard, Pansy is annoying"

"Yeah but still Amara's got a griff for a brother you'd think some of that have rubbed off on her"

Finally giving up doing his homework Draco turned to Blaise "Where are you going with this?"

"I think we should just leave her alone she's one of us"

Draco stood up and absentmindedly began pacing the room "she can never be one of us and the sooner you realise that the better, she a griff at heart. The hat must have malfunctioned or something to put her in here"

"But she's stuck with us for 7 years what are you going to do toy with her for that long" he began to get up "you play a role for took long you may start to become it"

Draco stopped walking "Obviously you can't phantom the true power of a Malfoy we can tolerate anything for as long as possible to reach our goals"

"Aah yes the ultimate slytherin conniving and sneaky till the end"

"In fact now that you've mentioned it I think it's time we check on our new found protégé before the older years get to here"

"Draco" began Blaise but then shook his head "forget it" he knew that once Draco set his mind on something there was no way to change it.

* * *

Amara lay on her bed with her face in her pillow so that her tears were subdued within the soft linen of the sheets. It had been an awful couple of weeks what with her brother ignoring her and the rest of the Slytherin's either hating her or wanting her to be their miniature protégé. The first week she had tried to get Harry alone but he hadn't wanted to listen to her especially since her two 'best' friends were always hiding in the shadows. She had wanted to explain why she had yelled at him and why she had seemingly taken the two guys side over her brother but he hadn't given her the chance. You see Amara while she didn't truly distrust them as much as her brother she couldn't- wouldn't trust them enough with a secret that could effect others until she was certain that she could trust them, and so she had staged a big argument between her and Harry so that the two boys could not accompany them. But the more she thought about it the angrier she had became. She had known Harry all her life and he didn't care enough about her to try and receive an explanation from her nor did he even come to her aid when he saw the way the other Slytherin's were treating her.

She lifted her head of her pillow and wiped furiously at her face. When this was all over Harry was going to have to do some serious grovelling and she was thinking chores for at least a month.

"Oi Sato" Called out a 6th year girl as she stuck her head through the hole.

"Malfoy wants you"

Amara nodded as she watched the girl go back down the ladder. She wondered what those two were up to.

* * *

Harry felt like utter rubbish as he read the letter from his older sister Ari. It had almost been like the howler he had received from his grandmother last year because he still hadn't perfected the cleaning charm after 2 weeks of practice. The letter had detailed Amara's plan and the whole staging of the argument and how she thought that Harry was _idiotic_ and _hard headed_ and _lacked common sense _if he couldn't work out that she would never be that mean to him. It was now that the situation was put in writing that Harry saw the error of his way although he was not all to blame, after all she had probably invited them in the first place. Moreover Harry had had no time to think over the argument, he had been following both Flitch and Quirrell all over Hogwarts trying to find out what Quirell wanted Flitch to find for him. He had told Hermione of what he had heard but she suggested that he heard wrong, while Ron simply muttered a lot of bloody hells and swallowed nervously. It was times like that he missed Amara. Still it was one week left to Christmas holidays and Harry who was now staying at Hogwarts was going to search Flitch office for clues without the aid of his two Gryffindor pals.

Harry made his way up Flith's office and pushed open the door. The room was dark and smelled heavily of dungbombs. He walked up to the table and moved some of the paper on his desk but couldn't find anything of use. He tried the drawers but that was full of confiscated equipment. He walked around the room and came to a curtain, he pulled it back and found a portrait with some tape across its mouth. The man in the portrait motioned for Harry to remove it and he did.

"Why thank you boy, the name Caretaker Manking may I ask what you're doing here"

"Em, I'm a friend of Flitch"

Manking laughed "Oi boy that's a good one nobody likes Flitch I don't even like him"

"I'm guessing Flitch doesn't like you either. Is that why you had tape over your mouth and are hidden behind a curtain"

Manking looked affronted "that little squib" he flushed "sorry about that now I don't condone hatred of non-magical beings but well it's Flitch, and that slimy little bugger put tape over my mouth to stop me from talking about." He paused "well I can't say"

"His being threatened isn't he" asked Harry as he leaned in nearer

"I can't say" insisted Manking "I made a vow and I can't break that… you know portraits honour and all that"

"But I may be able to help" pushed Harry

"Yes well" he seemed to be considering it "you could wait here for a while Flitch should be back any moment and he'll be talking on to that cat of his"

"But what if he"

"He never comes behind here…now hurry up boy I can hear him coming."

Harry hastily pulled the curtain closed and muttered a dissolution spell.

Flitch came into his room and closed the door with a resounding bang, he placed his cat comfortably on a chair "there you go my sweet" he said as he petted her coat and then went to make himself comfortable on his own chair.

He pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey and took a small swig "we sure got them good" he laughed "those bloody twins won't be tricking Mr Flitch no more" he hiccupped as he drank some more "it's vacation soon most of those little brat will be off" he raised the bottle in a small toast and took a generous amount. "Of course then I'll have to face Quirrell… he thinks he can threaten me does he." He gave a hic as his cat purred her agreement "that's right wants me to find him the entrance to the" Harry leaned closer "shhh shhh" he laughed "we're not suppose to say Mrs. Norris." Mrs. Norris purred "ok ok" he moved over to his cat and picked her up "ok I can tell you I'll trust you" he moved to her ear.

Harry peered around the curtain and waved his wand so that he could hear what was being said "that's right Mrs. Norris he wants the entrance to the chamber of secrets." Harry blinked and turned to the portrait who shrugged "But that's just a myth" continued Flitch "there is no chamber" his voice became deadly "and if there is I'll find it." He put his cat down walked over to his desk and put his bottle back. He shook himself but only managed to stumble about "must go and catch those children" he mumbled as he walked back out the door with Mrs. Norris close on his heals.

"What's the chamber of secrets?" asked Harry once it was clear

"Never heard of it" said Manking "but that was a good spell never heard of it in my day"

"It's an advanced level charm" said Harry absentmindedly as he mulled over the information.

"I suppose you'll be on you way then" said Manking as he watched Harry walk out from the curtain

"Oh yes well" Harry stood awkwardly "it was nice meeting you"

"Don't suppose you'll come visit again. I've got stories and I know all the short cuts in this building"

Harry smiled "sure"

Manking tried not to look as if Christmas had come early "right yes well then best be of then." Harry waved and made his way out the room and down to the library.

He headed to their table and found Hermione talking to his sister.

"Hi" he said

"Hi" she repeated as she continued to write in her book

"I'm sorry" he blurted and then coloured when Hermione gave him an encouraging smile "I sorry for mistrusting you"

"And being an arse" supplied his sister who was still looking down at her book

"And being hard headed and lacking common sense"

She tilted her head as if considered it and then gently moved her bag from the table. Harry grinned and then sat down besides her pulling her onto his lap he gave her a hug.

"Gross get off" she shrieked as she pushed herself into her own chair "your forgiven just don't do that again"

"Ok" he nodded "don't think I'll be able to get my arms around your soon anyway" she hit him "I'm just joking." They sat in peaceful silence when Harry remembered what he had heard and told the girls.

"The chamber of secrets?" said Amara "you don't think it's" she leaned in "our room"

Hermione shook her head "no I've read about that before" she looked through her bag and pulled out '**Hogwarts a History Myths and Madness Addition'** "it says here that the chamber of secret was said to be built by Salazar slytherin before he left school and would be identifiable by the slytherin insigina"

"And" said Harry

Hermione closed the book "that's it"

"That doesn't help much"

"I don't suppose it does" she agreed.

"Guys I don't think that's even important what's important is why Quirrell wants to go in there" said Amara "and why he seems to have a secret personality"

"Well that's easy Quirrell's evil"

"Don't be silly Harry his a professor" rebuked Hermione

"So is Professor Snape now you can't tell me his evil."

"Well he is a suspicious fellow" said Amara at their look she added "Quirrel not Snape. When he's in his alone in his classroom he talks to himself"

"What do you mean?"

"You know he seems to be having an argument with himself, like there's some controlling him"

"You think his under imperio" Hermione gasped

"No it's" Amara shook his head "its something else"

"We'll we got to figure it out soon after Christmas is the deadline" said Harry and they all stared at each other with a resolute expression.

* * *

It was Christmas day and Amara and Harry were in their secret room opening some of their presents.

"Where's Ron?" asked Amara

"It tradition that Weasley's open their presents together, his with the twins and Percy"

"He must be pretty mad to be missing the opportunity to be here" she said as she opened a present "Healing Charms 3rd edition" she said as she opened the book "from Ari" she turned to Harry

"It's from Arnon '**105 Rules to being an Auror: New Edition**" he held up the book

"What about that" she pointed to a large parcel

He shrugged and opened it "Happy Christmas Harry this was once your fathers use with caution" he frowned as there was no senders address "it's an invisibility cloak" he put is around his shoulder

"Oh my gosh a floating head" laughed Amara

Harry dancing with it for a moment before taking it of, he sat back on the floor and stroked the cloak a heartbreaking expression on his face.

"Harry" started Amara

"This was my dad's... I mean my real dad's. It a sudden reminder of why I came here and what my goal is and what I've lost. I haven't been taking this seriously I haven't been working hard at all, I've got to remember why I came here"

Amara looked down at the cloak he was stroking "I don't guess there's much chance of that now." She got up and moved towards the book, she closed her eyes and whispered something and Harry watched as the cover transformed. She flicked to the back of the book and searched for something before turning to another page. "Happy Christmas Harry" she said quietly as she handed him the book.

Harry took the book and looked down at the page. There was a grinning picture of a man and underneath the picture the caption said _James Potter: Gryffindor Quidditch Captain; Gryffindor Quidditch Chaser; Head Boy. _Harry looked up sharply "my dad he was he was a legend here". He looked back down at the page and watched his father disappear and then reappearing bring a pretty girl with him. He watched as she hit him before sitting picture perfect on his knee. The caption now read _Lilly Evan: Gryffindor Prefect; Gryffindor Head Girl; Potion's gifted._ Harry smiled as his father then motioned for Harry to turn the page. Harry did so.

On the next page that Harry turned to he found his father with a group of boys. One of which his father had his arm around. Both boys we're grinning cheekily and held their broom sticks. The caption read _James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin._ These were memories that Harry would have forever.

For the rest of the night Harry glanced at pictures of his family and remembered why he was here.

Christmas came and went and they were no closer to finding out about the chamber of secret than they were of uncovering Quirrell's identity.

"It's been two weeks maybe Quirrell's changed his mind" whispered Hermione as they sat in the library.

"No" hissed Harry "have you seen Flitch"

Hermione shook her head "no I haven't heard anything from him"

"Exactly maybe his getting nervous- worried I think the deadlines almost up"

"Maybe we should tell Dumbledore"

"Can't his gone remember" informed Amara

"Then McGonagall" said Hermione

"But it's only a suspicion. We have no evidence- Flitch obviously won't tell"

Hermione sighed "then what do we do?"

Harry looked down "tonight we follow him"

"Him who"

"Quirrell. We'll use the cloak"

"Then what?"

"We'll get some evidence"

* * *

The three of them met in the hallway.

"Guys" said Hermione "we could get expelled"

"His up to something" said Harry "all we're doing is looking for evidence"

"But we're out of bed after curfew"

"That's what the cloaks for" said Amara as she pulled it over her shoulder "so we don't get caught"

"But what if we do?"

"We've done more dangerous things than this and we have never been caught"

Amara nodded her head "yeah we're that good"

Hermione looked unsure "well come straight back if we find something" they nodded "ok then" she held out her hand "cloak"

Harry offered her a truly warming smile "it'll be ok" and some how she knew it would.

The trio waited by Quirrell office till he came out and then followed him to the 3rd floor bathroom. Fortunately Mytrle wasn't there. They watched him for a while as his eyes skimmed the room. they had a couple of close calls but they knew he couldn't see them. When suddenly the cloak went flying toward him. His wand held out as he stared them down.

"What are you doing out of bed" he said dropping the stammering act

"What are you doing" replied Harry "in fact who are you?"

Quirell moved forward "get back to bed" he took out his wand.

Harry took out his own "no"

"Fine then. I'll make you forget"

Hermione gasped "I'm going to tell professor McGonagall" she took a step back oblivious to the call from Harry to remain still when Quirrell shouted a stunning spell. Amara screamed but stood still.

"Quirell" shouted Harry in anger his fist clenched as he remembered that he told her it would be OK.

Quirrel shrugged "she was going to blow my cover"

Amara stood shaking behind Harry.

"Go to Hermione" he whispered and she hesitated tense in fear before walking cautiously over. Harry watched Quirrell trail his wand after her and threw out a blinding spell. Quirrell hissed and then shouted something. The world seemed to tilt on an axis as a blinding pain filtered through Harry's brain.

"Harry" screamed Amara as she kneeled by Hermione's body clutching the unconscious girl closer to her.

Harry was kneeling on the floor gasping for breathe and clutching his scar.

Professor Quirrell rounded on him and Amara stood her voice shook in fear "le-leave him alone", her wand hand shook but she stood defiantly.

Quirrell turned on her "You could join us you know, a slytherin are you?" he looked over her robes "your mind must be cunning but your heart" his eyes flicked to Harry who was struggling to get up "it's Gryffindor"

"I would never join you" she shouted as she flicked a weak stunning spell at him.

Quirrell laughed and slowly unwrapped his turban and then he turned. The new voice was more heinous than before his face twisted cruelly. Harry gave a blood churning scream as the pain in his head intensified.

"I am lord Voldemort" snarled the voice "you will obey me" he thrust out a hand and Amara fell to her knees. "You have strong mental shields" he stated as he stared into her eyes.

Harry stood slowly and painful and shouted out a stunning spell which Voldemort easily deflected "you wish to duel me boy" he snarled as he stalked forward. Harry stood his ground and despite the throbbing of his head he hurled out another spell "defodio" yelled Harry and deep gouges appeared on Quirrel's skin.

Quirrell hissed "quit moaning" ordered Voldemort as Quirrell moaned and jumped about in pain. Harry used the distraction to slip past Voldemort. He went to Hermione and pulled her up "Amara" he called and she grabbed Hermione's other side.

"We won't be able to get her out like this"

"Levitate her" he said "I'll watch your back"

"She's not a feather" Amara snapped and then looked sheepish "sorry"

"You've got to try" said Harry firmly as he kept his eye on Voldemort

"We could do it together"

"Get Hermione out of here" Harry hissed and Amara reluctantly turned away. Harry turned and pulled out his wand "expulso" he screamed...

* * *

** Oh what happened? is the fight over? who knows?**

**Review and if there any spell mistakes I'll get to them! **

** Bur first some questions from the reader: **

"_Did Dumbles intend for him to end up at the Sato's?"_

_"WHEN did Dumbledore send that letter to the Sato's, and what does he mean by HE sent Harry to them, when Harry disappeared before Hagrid had a chance to bring him to Dumbledore?"_

"When did he supposedly find Harry and bring him to the Sato family, and if he knew where Harry was all this why didn't he try and take him back?"

"And why does Harry HAVE to go to Hogwarts? It's his choice on which magic school he wants to go, and that's already been decided for years before Dumbledore's letter came along.**_"_**

**Well firstly Dumbledore planned it as you read in the letter**

_"As you also may know that such a defeat abate an unknowing one makes Harry easily the most famous person ever to appear in our wizarding world and as such I feel that a boy must learn to crawl before he can walk. Harry must have a normal life free from fame yet one that his parents would approve of and thus I have sent Harry to you. A family with a history of magic powerful enough to protect him if need be, a family that I believe can provide him with the love and skills to protect him"._**_  
_**

**The exact reason of why? when he decided? and how he planned it will come. I can't give away all the secrets now!**

**And as for why Hogwart's again it is explained;**

"Well as an auror what better place to gain information on your suspect but by going to there last know place of origin"

Arnon nodded "exactly I bet there's heaps more information in the UK than here, plus schools are bound to teach different things aren't they we can trade information"

**But if there are any more question please ask! **


	7. Year 2

Alliance: Year 2

**Alliance: Year 2**

By: DestinysArrow

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognisable characters they are the property of J.K. Rowling and other affiliated members. I am but a lowly student with time on her hand and a wild imagination.

Summary: AU. Hagrid lost Harry on that fateful Halloween night- multiple pairs- independent Harry. Harry is raised by a family of auror's and is aware of his destiny how will this alter his years at Hogwarts

A/N: Any _constructive_ feedback will be welcome so please leave a comment, and I will reply to any review if a question is asked.

Thanks for all the people who have added me to favs, alerts and c2c!! Every time I go to my inbox I've had another add but please try leaving a review just to let me know if you're still reading it!!

_**Apologise to all the loyal readers and a special one to Xdeadforeverx my beta (if your still up for it) so here are two chapter for you!!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Not for the first time since they had met in Diagonal Alley did Ron express his upset at missing out on the events which transpired at the end of last year.

"I can't believe you went without me" he hissed to Harry as they walked behind their parents. "You took know-it-all Granger"

"Don't call her that" snapped Harry instantly. He glanced over towards Hermione who was talking to Ari and Amara. He still felt guilty over what happened. She had been hurt by Quirrell. It had only been a stunning spell but it could have been something much more serious and the fact that he hadn't been able to protect her from the simplest spell made him worry about how he could ever think about being an auror.

"Sorry" mumbled Ron the tip of his ears turning pink.

"Its ok. You didn't really miss much anyway"

"But you battled u-know-who"

"It really wasn't much of a battle… besides I wasn't by myself"

This time Ron's face flushed and he snuck a look at Amara "yeah I forget she was with you"

Harry stared hard at Ron for a minute and then at Amara "are you ok" he asked.

Ron flushed deeper and he began to drag his feet "yea" he coughed "yeah"

He watched Ron for a moment longer and then shrugged. Ron was always doing goofy things around Amara. Harry supposed that Amara could be a little intimidating especially now she was in Slytherin- Ron had always had a fear of all things Slytherin's. But the fight with Voldemort had been unimpressive at best and it was luck more than skill that got them out of there alive.

They all walked to the wizarding bank. Harry felt bad when they got to the Weasley's vault there was hardly any gold Galleons in it. Whereas Harry's family vault was brimming with gold. Harry guessed that it made a vast difference when both parents were working. He had never asked Ron why his mother didn't work when it seemed like they could use a bit more income. Ari had told him that in the UK that sort of forthright attitude was not appreciated and would be considered bad manners. So Harry often felt awkward around Ron. It was different with Hermione because she seemed awfully outspoken as well.

Back outside they all separated. Mr and Mrs Weasley and his parent went to go and chat at Hogsmead bar. Fred and George had dragged Arnon away to meet their friend Lee Jordan. Harry suspected that they would be up to no good. Ari had brought her boyfriend and they had offered to help Ginny find some things for school. Harry had warned Ginny that Ari was a serial shopper and that she should beware. Ginny had blushed and then tripped over her own feet. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Amara were doing some window shopping, and talking among themselves about the upcoming school year when Amara spotted Draco.

"Hey guys I'm going over to say hello to Draco"

"Why" mumbled Harry

"Don't start" said Hermione as she bit her lip and glanced between the two sure that a fallout was inevitable especially with Ron's face turning pink in rage. Fortunately Amara ignored them and walked cheerfully over to Draco dragging Hermione with her. "You boys go do something useful" she yelled.

"Draco" called out Lucius Malfoy as he strutted over to his son.

"Father this is Sato- Amara Sato" Draco introduced when his father was in range. He ignored Hermione.

"That's a pureblood name isn't it? Sato- where have I heard that name before"

Amara frowned at the pureblood comment but answered in a respectful manner as she had been raised to do. "Well sir if you've read international witch weekly then you might have seen my mother's name"

Lucius smirked and shook her hand and then went to take Hermione's "Aaah such manners. I wish they were taught to everyone- these muggle-borns seem to be"

"Excuse me sir but I _am_ a muggle-born" Hermione whispered

Lucius dropped her hand and then wiped it on his robe. He shivered knowing that he would have to burn them now.

"Sir those are my parents" Amara pointed at them. They were walking into a bookshop with the Weasley's.

"Ah you know the Weasley's as well. You do have an interesting choice in friends…" his eyes met her for a moment but then he turned away with a shake of the head "…Draco and Blaise" she nodded "mud-muggle-borns" he corrected "and Weasley's"

"Well variety is the spice of life. Plus my brother's in Gryffindor and"

"A yes Potter- I heard. How did you come to that arrangement?"

Amara shrugged, feeling uncomfortable with the new turn in conversation "so Draco you wanna come with us to get our books- I think there is some sort of celebrity over there"

"Lockhart" sneered Lucius "his nothing but a fake"

"I know did you read his adventure to North Korea where he met the white wolfin tribe. He said that he had to think on his feet and make up a jinx that causes premature disorientation. But everyone knows those jinxes are useless on white wolfin. Their hind is too thick for that type of spell to penetrate, plus the wand movement and the lyrical pronunciation wouldn't work together so really-"

Lucius raised an eyebrow "well you are a smart one" he drawled. "Draco you'll do well to keep a hold of this one"

Draco nodded stiffly.

"Oh I'm not that smart, Hermione is much smarter than mean. I mean I have the advantage of advanced studying and"

To stop his father from saying something embarrassing and discourteous Draco cut in "Look father there is Blaise it would be rude not to greet him"

"Indeed" his father agreed and bid them a good day.

"Your father seems" Amara paused "interesting"

Draco snorted "you'd be the only one that thinks that"

Amara laughed "Your so tense Draco, you need to lighten up"

Draco scowled and tried to relax his ridge posture "I'm not tense I just carry myself with dignity"

"No you walk as if you have a stick up your-"

"Amara" yelled Hermione as she fought down a blush "you shouldn't be saying things like that"

"I guess it's a British thing then- you are all so tense" she looked up and found Blaise watching them approach. She hastened her steps and then gave him an affectionate hug.

"Well if it isn't the Slytherndor princess" Blaise said with a quick grin as he released her. Draco was burning a hole into the back of Amara's head. Blaise sent a secret grin over her head.

Amara curtsied "who'd you come with"

"Myself, my mum's working. Did you come with Draco?"

Amara shook her head "nope, with my brother and his friends and our parents. You remember Hermione don't you?"

"Hi" said Blaise although he didn't look at her.

Hermione fidgeted awkwardly and then turned to Amara "better go get our books"

"I'll come with you" she said "you guys don't mind do you" she asked

"Go ahead" said Blaise "I've got to catch up with Draco" Draco's face darkened.

Hermione and Amara were walking around the bookstore, collecting their books for the year when they came across Mr Weasley, Mr Malfoy Ginny and Harry. Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy seemed to be having an argument.

"What's going on" whispered Amara to Harry

"Not sure I just came"

"Some good you are Harry" she turned back to the adults when she felt a chill run down her back. She shivered on the spot.

"Amara" said Lucius as if he had just spotted her "pleasure to meet you again" Amara nodded. Her head hurting. "And this must be your brother" he turned to Harry. "Pleasure Mr Potter or is it Sato" he asked

"Both" said Harry "Now if you excuse me" he began to pick up one of his cauldrons

"Let me help" said Lucius as he picked up Harry's other cauldron, his long robes shielding it as he did so, and then passed it to Harry. Who mumbled a polite thank you. When Lucius had gone Harry turned to Ginny "take this" he said handing her one of the cauldrons full of new books "I'm going to buy my own" at Amara glance he said "Lockhart gave me those for free- I don't want anything from that man"

Ginny flushed "Thanks"

"Let's go buy our books, 'cause I'm telling you this is a mad house"

A little later when they were back at the hotel Hermione turned to Amara "are you ok"

"Just a headache- dealing with the twins plus my brothers is enough to test anyone sanity"

Hermione smiled "your right" and she turned back to the conversation. Amara however had her eyes fixed on Ginny.

* * *

**Alliance: Year 2**

By: DestinysArrow

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognisable characters they are the property of J.K. Rowling and other affiliated members. I am but a lowly student with time on her hand and a wild imagination.

Summary: AU. Hagrid lost Harry on that fateful Halloween night- multiple pairs- independent Harry. Harry is raised by a family of auror's and is aware of his destiny how will this alter his years at Hogwarts

A/N: Any _constructive_ feedback will be welcome so please leave a comment, and I will reply to any review if a question is asked.

Thanks for all the people who have added me to favs, alerts and c2c!! Every time I go to my inbox I've had another add but please try leaving a review just to let me know if you're still reading it!!

_**Apologise to all the loyal reader and a special one to Xdeadforeverx my beta (if your still up for it) so here are two chapter for you!!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It had been a long and trialsome first year and Harry was glad that he- they could put it all behind them. As time dragged on he found himself remembering less and less about the events at the end of the last year and he often had to think hard to remember the few details that he did. It helped that Ari and Arnon forced them both to write down the experience so that they could use it as a reference on what that found out about Voldemort that year, which was in fact not much. Over the summer they had examined various books published in the UK that mentioned Voldemort during the height of his power. All of which proposed various versions of the same thing _He-who-must-not- be-named _was a cruel and sadistic man who was addicted to power, used unforgivables and was killed by him. A very dull and boring tale. What they failed to mention was just how cruel and wand-happy he really was and how much he enjoyed pain and dramatics. Voldemort was not happy unless there was something big to show for his efforts. The battle last year was proof of that.

_The force of the explosion threw them each to opposite sides of the room. Harry hit the floor with a loud bang. His wand sliding meters away from him. Harry whole body was in agony but was numb at the same time, but he managed to crawl over to his wand. Across from him he heard Quirrell groan and forced himself faster. Harry grasped his wand, swaying dangerously on his feet, his vision blurred and his head throbbing. Quirrell was already on his feet his wand pointed at Harry._

"_It will be such a shame to kill you without an audience" he purred and his eyes drifted to the exit that his sister had taken "what do we say we bring them back here hum" he turned to Harry waiting for a reaction. When he didn't receive one he hurled a cutting curse at Harry, slicing his leg open. Harry fell back to the floor, he could see Quirrell walking over to the exit. _

"_Aah see that, it's what I love about Gryffindor's they'll never leave a man behind" he said as he pulled Amara from the exit._

_Harry cursed he should have known she would never had left him, he faintly remembered wondered where Hermione was._

_Voldemort shoved Amara into a wall and she fell. Unconcerned about her he turned back to Harry and gleefully pointed his wand "now we have and audience. Stand boy" he waved his wand and Harry was standing up on his damaged leg "you were taught how to duel boy?" he didn't wait for a response "no matter, we'll attack after three. One-t"_

"_Avis- oppugno- confrigo" shouted Amara and a flock of birds poured out of her wand and attacked Quirrell each bird exploding on contact. "You must have forgotten I'm a Slytherin" she yelled glaring evilly him "that makes me quick and cunning". She spat and then rushed past him towards Harry._

"_Didn't I tell you to leave?" Harry shouted as she put his arm around him_

"_No you told me to get Hermione out of here, which she is"_

_Harry rolled his eyes "trust you to pick up on that"_

"_What are we going to do about him" she titled her wand towards Quirrell who was still squealing in agony _

"_I think he'll make a good statue don't you" Amara grinned_

"_Go ahead"_

"_Suro" Quirrell unprepared for the attack began to harden from the toes up "seems a little to easy doesn't it" said Harry as he watched Quirrell struggle to move. The hold wouldn't last long. "I think we're forgetting something"_

"_Seems that way doesn't it" mused Amara_

"_Aah yes. Expelliarmus" Quirrell's wand went flying to Harry "there" said Harry now satisfied "so you wanna grab a midnight snack after we check Hermione into the medic wing and call a teacher" _

_Amara chuckled "you know we almost got our minds wiped and then you almost got killed. Although I'm surprised no teacher is here yet, they're slacking" _

_Harry shrugged as he hobbled to the entrance. "Yeah. You know when you put it like that it does seem like a near death experience. So why don't I feel scared"_

"_It's the adrenaline talking, the fear will come"_

"_Is that before or after I blackout" he asked as he vision became blurred and his world faded into black. Somewhere in the background he heard the voice of Dumbledore and McGonagall._

* * *

A little while later their carriage to the Hogwarts express was full with talk of the fun had over summer and the new dangers awaiting them. Of particular excitement was the fact that they would be able to visit the secret room they had uncovered last year. They unanimously decided that they would hang out and complete their work in the room, finding out all the secrets locked within it. They also decided to get to know all their housemates more. It seemed that last year the only people they had gotten to know were each other. Amara had scoffed and say everybody from her year up had been trying to get to know her and that was something she could do without. Still with new goals set this year was promising to be interesting.

"Where's your sister Ron" asked Amara after a while.

"Don't know, somewhere" he responded as he took one of Harry's rookies

"Was she excited?" pushed Amara "about coming"

"A little. Think she was more afraid what with all the things that Fred and George told her"

"Oh, well if she seems lonely then she could always come talk to me"

Ron looked up and blushed "naw my sister will be ok besides she has me doesn't she. But you know thanks"

Amara offered a 100 megawatt smile and then turned back to Hermione.

XXXXX

It had been a week since the start of school and everyone was hanging out in the secret home.

"That's wrong" said Hermione for the 5th time "I thought I told you to correct it" she said to Ron

Ron flushed red "I thought I did"

Hermione huffed "it's still the same answer"

"No its not" he yelled

"Yes it is"

"No its not" he said as he got up in rage

"Hey Ron calm down" said Harry and he moved over toward the table

"You always take her side" said Ron as he turned to Harry "why is she always right"

Hermione recoiled at the comment, unshed tears in her eyes.

"Ron" said Harry

"What!"

"Oh come on, do I always have to watch what I say because she gonna cry that's not fair"

"No you just have to stop being a jerk" Harry moved closer toward Ron. They were squared off for a fight.

"Guys" injected Amara "this is not going to solve anything"

"Tell that to Ron, his always talking before he thinks"

"And your always getting into unnecessary fights, I'm always sticking my nose into where it doesn't belong and Hermione's always touchy"

"Your point is" asked Ron

"That we all have flaws and we all know that and maybe we need to remember that we're all imperfect before we start getting into wand fights"

Harry grinned "I really hate it when your the mature one"

she shrugged "Well your a boy you don't develop maturity until your at least 30- 20 if your lucky"

Harry pounced onto her and began to tickle her "Oi I'm plenty mature"

"Oh yeah" she said in between giggles "I can see that"

Ron watched them and then turned to Hermione "Look I'm sorry"

"Me to, I can get a little insane when studying" she offered him a smile and Ron blushed.

"You know, your really not so bad"

Hermione's grin widened.

"Oh shoot" said Amara as she pushed Harry's hands away "I've got to met some of the Ravensclaw's and Slytherin's for our new weekly study group/occulemancy lessons"

"Study group? Occulemancy?" laughed Ron "That's your way of making friends"

"Yes and it's working. What's are you doing?"

"A quidditch club for all boys- except Slytherins"

Amara frowned "that's a bit prejudice"

"They wouldn't come even if I invited them" defended Ron "But I've had confirmations from boys in all other houses"

"If your doing quidditch what are you doing Harry" Hermione asked

"I've started up a duel club in the old dueling room, I've got both professor Lockhart and Snape to be be administrators"

"Wow rough deal"

"And by 'got' I mean they both volunteered to make my life a living hell. What you up to Hermione?"

"Well I've got study groups with the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor's but I think I might join you both in some of your group activities"

"Even quidditch" teased Harry

"That I may have to miss"

"I on the other hand wouldn't miss it for the world" said Amara "It's all about bring Holy Harpes to the forefront"

"Ahh you and Ginny have to let them go, there not going to make it to the quidditch cup"

"Oh they will and Chudley Cannons are going down"

"Ok people lets keep this friendly" stepped in Harry

"Sorry we got a little heated there" apologized Amara "But I've really got to go, I wanna see if Ginny's ok"

"Wow" said Ron "she's really interested in Ginny huh"

"I think she's just happy to have someone younger than her to play with"

"Oh Harry" giggled Hermione "you are just terrible. But I think you should finish your homework"

"Yes mam" teased Harry his green eyes dancing with mirth

Hermione looked between him and Ron "what I'm a going to do with you guys?"

"Well I think that's the fun of it" said Harry

"I think so" she whispered.

* * *

THE END... of the chapter I promise not to wait as long to up date!!


End file.
